Some Demons Can't Die
by Lolo25
Summary: After a visit pass the underworld, Billy started act, talk, and eat wried. That worst of it is that Billy won't ask Mandy for help, or anyone else for that matter. Can Mandy find out and help her friend before it is to late. Read and find out!
1. Visiting Hell

_Well what is this my 20th story?_

_I am pretty sure this like 24 or 25_

_Going with 24_

_Anyway I hope you like it_

_By the way I love making Billy all evil or crazy, and well sometimes the characters will be out of their personalities especially Billy._

* * *

><p>A fine fall day was in Endsville. Billy and his friends had taken the accustom to enjoy it. Billy still had his red hat, while taken the opportunity to dress in a long sleeve shirt putting his usual shirt over the long sleeve. The long sleeve shirt he wore, had black at the cuffs. His pants were a dark blue color, while shoes were black whit and yellow. He walked to school with Irwin and Mandy. Mandy had also taken the time to properly dress for the fall, and winter seasons. She wore a violet red dress. She ditched her pink for more darker colors. She still had her bandanna, black as usual. She wore grey-brown pants that were rolled up so her brown boots can go on. Irwin wore a black jacket, yellow shirt, and green pants, with black shoes. He wore his glasses still.<p>

Mandy looked up at the overcast sky. She sighed by the thought of it raining. Rain it self had taken the accustomed to pour in there unforgiving town. She looked and saw the religious people and people of the church rioting in front of a night club. She was still surprise that they had a night club in town. She looked at her two friends, well sort of. She consider them as sidekicks, or servants. She looked straight again to see her high school come into view. Mandy felt no pressure when coming into high school, but her friends did. So her calmness had to guide them though the horrible place. She saw Billy smiling as usual, Irwin looking at her every few seconds. She wanted to sock his face for even taking a peek at her. Billy still gave her second thoughts, how can one boy be so happy, so carefree, so himself on these kinds of days.

They enter the school. It was nice on the inside, but the kids here made it look horrible and disgusting. Those were the bullies, populars, jocks, nerds, band geeks, goths, and well them, including Nergal junior. Mandy named off Spurg as the leader in the bullies area, and well miss bitch also known as Mindy was raining queen of the populars, as for Pif he moved and was never heard of again. Mandy hated most about these groups were the devil worshipers. Looking at them left a bitter taste in her mouth. Though herself, would like to know what was down there, pass the underworld, through the first 8 levels of hell to the last level were all souls who done so many sins, who hurt many others go there, the ninth level of hell. Where you get torture and in the devils menaced.

Billy waved a hand in Mandy's face seeing she was out of it once more."Mandy... you okay?" He asked her very worried. She started to go into her own little world. She glared at him, as he smiled seeing that she was okay."Mandy we need to get to class. You know listen and take notes." He stated, still having that carefree smile. Billy knew what she thinks, he disapproved of it actually. He felt that more Mandy think of hell, and if she was going there or not pains him. Irwin is to dense to see what she thinks, but he wasn't. He was actually quite smart when he got after school help, was tutor by many, but mostly by Mandy. He just kept his mouth shut and his words to himself.

In class Mandy look out the window seeing Grim reaped a dead animal.'So bone head stepped down from reaping souls.' Mandy looked at the clock in class seeing the period almost over. She needed to ask the reaper a favor. She got up gathering her things, though teacher knew of her early leaving with her two friends."Come on Billy, Irwin you stay." She walked out the class, having Billy following close behind. She saw the questioning look on his face as if asking,'Why are we leaving early now and what reason?' She sighed at him,"Were going to ask Grim something. You should leave now if this is to scary or serious for you, but it's about hell." She saw the look on his face, she sighed seeing that he is staying by her side.

Grim saw his two mortal friends who he mostly despise. He crossed off a dead dog, and it's owner."What do want, you heathens?" he hissed at them. Mandy only socked him in the face. He groaned at the pain in his face, despite he even had skin or nerves. He looked at the green eyed demon. He always wonder if she was sent from hell to make peoples lives hell. He saw Billy nervous stance, the blue-brown eyed boy was nervous when it comes to Mandy's demands. Grim knew it wasn't good.'This defiantly can't be good.' You always has to stay on your toes around Mandy.

Mandy open her mouth to speak,"Grim I want you to take me to the ninth level of hell. After school. No exceptions." She demanded the bony entity. Grim mouth dropped. He was order from his boss not to even go to the first level or the purgatory area, in that matter. If he could go there, he wouldn't take mortals, if who can say if Mandy is a mortal. Billy wouldn't be able to go, because he is so pure, and innocent. That what Grim could see from his perceptive.

He scratched his bony head,"Why do you want to do dat child?" He asked her. She glared at him. She hated being asked questions after giving out a demand. She pinched the bridged of her nose in frustration. Grim knew asking her that was stupid. He knew exactly why she wanted to. Mandy over the years mellowed out; for a 17 year old girl by that suggestion. She wanted to see what hell is like. To see if it is really that horrible. She was very interested into the idea."Fine after school. Only you two. Got dat, I don't need to be on punishment for doing your crazy demands.

Mandy nodded walking back to the school, Billy followed. He couldn't help but to feel scared. He doesn't like thinking of places like that. He also realized this is the month of October. Halloween month. He sighed by the thought of going to hell on the month that some people do their crazy rituals. He looked at Sprug that was coming their way. He felt kinda of jealous, because Spurg started trying to flirt with Mandy. Irwin though was green with Envy. The two walked faster to avoid conflict with the big bully. Billy looked at Mandy wishing he could be mild manner like her.

After school Mandy and Billy waited for their escort through hell. Mandy saw Billy holding something in his hand."Billy do have a cross?" she asked him. Billy looked at his hand and nodded. She sighed,"Grim is getting something to protect us from being possessed by a demon while we're in there. So put that away." He put it in his pocket. Grim came looking at the two teens. Despite in being the reaper or Angel of death, he feared hell more than anything. He opened a portal leading to purgatory. Mandy didn't want to sight see she wanted to go to the last level of hell."Grim skip the other levels and got to the ninth level." She ordered him.

Grim looked at her,"I can't child. We have to go to each level, so I can cut to the next one. then back again. She sighed, nodding her head to continue. The three enter each level. From purgatory to one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and the last level nine. Mandy heard screams from every corner, the icy chill of the winds blew their way. Mandy know see why, demons wanted out so bad. Grim opened the portal back to home. They ran through quickly without knowing they picked up a friend from their visit.

Mandy entered Billy's house, while Billy got the TV started. She sighed,'Hell is just shit.' Grim went to the kitchen to eat. He knew he was going to have nightmares tonight. Billy couldn't help but to fell a disturbing aura in his house. He shook off only to put back on his carefree smile once more. Mandy plainly watched the box with pictures going through it.

In Billy house though was a demon, that targeted Billy, because Mandy was already like a demon. He crawled on Billy without being noticed by Mandy. He dissolved into Billy, intertwining with his soul and mind. He chuckled darkly,"I can get use to this. So much sins this boy can do, and already done." He settled down waiting a good time to make his first attack. He laughed darkly, because the cross itself wasn't going to stop him.'Oh this is going to be fun for me, and horrible for his friends and life.' He thought chuckling.

That night Billy was laying down in bed, he saw thing s he wasn't suppose to see. He shook in his bed scared to death of the images in seeing the souls who there, seeing the demons coming for him. He closed he eyes, tight only to feel a pain in his stomach, and head. He fell out of bed only to pass out.

_Well that was the first chapter of this story_

_I hope you like it._

_Chap two will be on the way_

_Keep reading and enjoy! XD_


	2. Strange Appetite

_Second chapter I hope you like it_

_Oh and leave nice comments_

* * *

><p>Billy woke in the hospital; at that his head was pounding and it was as if he was punched in the gut five times over again by Spurg. He looked at the clean room, and realized he wasn't at home, in his bed. He groaned in pain, the pain was really giving him a huge headache. He looked to one side of himself and saw a body size mirror, and saw himself in it. He sighed, then turning his head to the other side of him and saw his parents asleep. He laid back down looking at the whit ceiling,'Damn it what the hell happen to me last night.' He realized, it should be day, but he looked at the clock and saw it was only 3:30 am in the morning. He groaned again. Billy got out of bed and walked out of bed, seeing that his mom and dad, forgot his hat. At least he knew it was in he's room, safe and sound.<p>

Billy stood there staring at the mirror, he shivered. It suddenly become cold in the white room. He blew his breath and saw it. He looked at his reflection and saw his own reflection eyes become darker, the changing of it's eyes become a dark red- grey white. He closed his eyes tight,'Just my imagination.' He opened his eyes, only to hear a dark chuckle in the cold room. He looked back to his sleeping parents. He coughed once and saw blood on his hand. Billy eyes widen, he wiped it clean on his clothes.'Oh god... Just...-' He's thoughts stopped by a dark voice.

"**JUST A IMAGINATION BOY**!" The sinter voice shouted at the pale face boy. Billy looked at his own reflection that was flipping him off."**Yeah PANSY boy I just flipped you off!**" He laughed darkly. Billy's reflection stuck his hand out the mirror. It almost grabbed the other Billy's neck. Billy shook his head in disbelief,"**I am NOW YOU! BOY!**" The reflection brought back his hand. Billy was rubbing his arms, the room temperature dropped few more degrees. Billy saw ice forming.

He stepped back and saw the reflection stepping out of the mirror.'This isn't real!' He coughed again, seeing more blood come out on his hand. He wiped clean quickly. The reflection grinned at him. Billy thought he must be having a nightmare. He shivered in fear of his life.

The reflection laughed darkly,"**THIS IS BOY! THIS IS!**" He gabbed Billy's face and wiped the blood clean from his lips. Billy cringed in fear and for his life. The reflection grabbed Billy by the shoulder and looked at him, his hot breath to his face,"**Very real, so very real.**" He spoke to Billy who was sweating and breathing hard. The reflection laughed and faded away from Bill'y sight. Billy though was standing there looking at the mirror at his own reflection in horror and shock.

Billy turned around and took a step, but fell to the floor, on the cold floor. The room though was going back to normal temps. He looked at his parents they were staring at him this time. He stood up looking at his mom."Hey mom and dad, how was your nap?" He asked in his calm mood.

Gladys ran to the red head boy, who was looking at the mirror,"BILLY! Are you okay!" She started to ramble about how he got into the hospital,"Oh dear god... I went upstairs and you were passed out on the floor... and... and... oh thank the heavens you are alright." She rubbed his back, she felt how icy cold his skin was."Billy why are you so cold!" She just sighed pulling him into a hug. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

Billy looked to the doorway and saw his blonde haired friend; it Mandy holding a apple and a piece of pie. Billy let go of his mother walking up to her. Mandy was in her blue pajamas. Billy blushed a little. She wore pants, but if they were wet then they can be see through. Her shirt wasn't any better. He stared into her icy cold green eyes, but to him they were warm and inviting. Everyone feared Mandy, he didn't secretly. Mandy glared at him, he seemed to be alright for now."Hey Billy how are you feeling? Okay?" She asked him. Billy did a cheeky grin and nodded.

Gladys glared at her,"DID YOU DRUG MY SON!" She questioned the 17 year old girl. Mandy put her hands on her hips, and looked at Gladys the same look that Billy's mom was giving her. Gladys was pissed off by this,"Why you little horrible...-" she was stopped by her own son. She sighed."Fine but I am not...-"

Billy took both of his parents and pushed his parents into the hall. Billy took a quick looked at the mirror ans sighed in relief. His reflection was staying where it is suppose to stay. They walked to the hospital bed, sitting on it. Billy looked at Mandy as she was deep in thought. She took a breath,"Here Billy I brought you a pie; well a piece of pie. I know you're not fond of fruit so here." She gave him the plate. She saw his eyes flickered with disgust for the sweet. He grabbed the apple out of her hand. She had a shock expression to her."Wait aren't you hungry for any sweets. I know your sweet tooth must be hanker for that pie." She said in a calm matter. She actually in a panicked,'How can Billy not to be in the mood for sweets.' She looked at him inspecting the apple."Are you sure?"

He looked at Mandy and frowned at her."No Mandy, I don't want sweets anymore." He looked deep into her eyes, like looking at her soul. He looked away, looking at the dark red apple."I lost a sudden urged for sweets. I mean I used to be in love with getting sweets. I am a true sweet offender," He chuckled at the word."but I now hate sweets." He bit into the red fruit. He chewed quietly to himself.

Mandy looked at the apple and saw blood on it. She blinked twice and it was gone. She looked at Billy's motionless, face. It was pale, and as if he saw some die by getting their head blown off. He was breathing hard.,"Billy...?" Billy stood up tossing the apple into the trash. She stood up and grabbed by the shoulder,"Billy are you okay?" She felt the room get cold all of the sudden. Billy turned the around and looked into her eyes. She gasped, seeing a dark red-whitish grey eyes. He smiled a crooked smile at her.

He grabbed her wrist and pinned on the bed. He was breathing heavily,"Hello you BITCH." He spoke into her ear huskily. He looked at her smiling darkly,"Are you scared of your friend, Mandy. You should be, because he is such a sinner and well can do a lot more sins." He licked her neck. Mandy closed her eyes, her heart was racing like mad. Her face was hot as he was licking her neck seductively. Billy looked at her. she looked at him, she saw his eyes reverting back to their original color. Billy pulled her up and looked at her, but his vision was beginning to become blurry."I am so sorry." He passed our in her arms.

Mandy laid him back down into the bed. She was breathing heavily. She looked at the young man who was breathing lightly.'What the hell was that? First he cusses at me, then he almost rapes me!' She sat down next to his bed. She looked at her, bed. She sighed to herself,'I am not a bitch.' she wanted to sock, but held it in because of his condition.'I need to talk to Grim about this.'

_The end of chap 2_

_Will write tomorrow._

_Please comment that would be nice._

_Thank You and _

_Keeping reading!_


	3. Possession

_Chapter 3_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>After last night, Mandy sat on a park bench waiting for Billy. Besides from the fact she needed to talk too Grim first. She was still freaked out by the way Billy acted,'He called me a bitch, tried to rape me, and then says "I am sorry" for what was about to happen.' She groaned angrily, then she remembered his eyes.'But... those weren't Billy's eyes.' She stood up seeing a tall black robed figure. She scowled at him."What took you so long!" She questioned the reaper.<p>

Grim frowned at the girl."You selfish little girl." He saw a look of worry in her eyes, that quickly reverted to anger. He knew he was a tad bit out of line, but the reaper himself cared for Billy actually. Grim looked at his pager seeing another person in dead."Sorry I can't talk now, child, deres' another dead person out there. Have fun chatting with Billy." He opened a vortex leading to another part of the world.

Mandy stood up trying to make sense of what just happen,'Selfish... SELFISH! What the hell...' Her mind calmed down a bit.'Maybe I am a bit selfish..." She shook the damn unwanted thoughts away from her mind. She remembered what she did after visiting hell. She went to Billy's house, and then did research on the 7 deadly sins. They were Gluttony,'Billy use to be a glutton...' Sloth, greed, wrath,'Irwin, Billy is sloth, Billy can be greedy, Billy isn't aways wrath...' She swallowed hard. She started walking back home tried of waiting for Billy. Pride,'He had no pride... good,' She paused for a second,'Those are four out of seven sins what the fuck... I am some of those sins, but Billy... no way he is to soft, to timid, to him. Then what is him.' Envy, and Lust, she swallowed hard,'Billy started to envy many people every since he hit the age of twelve, and in the hospital room...' She balled her hands into fist,'Billy is really only 5 out of 7 of the sins, because he isn't a sloth anymore, and he doesn't take pride into his work.'

She leaned against a tree, her mind became boggled.'What happen when we came back from hell.' She raked through blonde locks.'Does Billy really lust after me, or is he fucking around with my emotions.' She sat against a tree noticing Irwin talking to the devil worshipers.'They are all going to hell.' Mandy let a heavy sigh. Over the years things haven't been the same between her and Billy. Billy started blushing when ever she compliments on his works. It brothered her, it really did. She knows about different emotions like love, caring, compassion, but she knew she doesn't have it in her. She hated those words so much, the everyone use them was just disgusting.

Billy walked through the park remembering last nights incident. He knew it wasn't a dream, it felt to real to be a dream,'How could do that to Mandy, how could almost...' He sighed hating himself even more. The girl he liked, he almost rapes... IN A DAMN HOSPITAL! He felt as if he was going crazy. He felt so pissed at himself, he was really angry.'Hate this so much I can just take and kill it!' He shouted in his mind. He heard a small dark voice, he remembered it before. From last night the mirror. The weather changed from a warm fall afternoon, to a cold overcast day. Billy shivered,'what the hell?'

A voice laughed darkly,'**Not what the hell, it's who the HELL!**' He shouted at Billy. Billy knew this wasn't a dream. He looked up and saw Mandy. He felt his heart beat in a fast pace.'**There's the one you lust after, isn't Billy. You such a bad boy, you done a sin already,**' Billy heart hurt, looking at her did something that only happens when he is near her. His thoughts become very erotic with her, so lustful. The voice cackled at him, but disappear.

Mandy stood up facing her friend, she had a bone to pick with him,"Billy do you remember last night?" She asked sternly. Billy choked on his words, he remembered. He nodded shamefully at her."Tell me this, why were you trying to rape me?" This caught the attention of Irwin. Irwin tackled Billy to the ground. Mandy grabbed Irwin and held him off. She looked at Billy's eyes, they flickered a different color, instead of a brown-blue color. She gasped silently, as the wind blew chilling winds. Irwin was shaking in Mandy's grasp,'What the hell...' Billy stood up, he did that crooked smile once more."Billy are you okay." She let go of Irwin, and he ran far away.

Billy smirked at her,"Never better, my sweet Mandy." He grabbed her face, and looked at her cold eyes."Yet I am not your Billy. He is going to hell for so much sins he done already to you and himself." He kissed her pinning her arms behind her back. Mandy began to squirm under his grasp."Stop squirming bitch." He lapped his tongue on her neck. She felt tears prickled her eyes. The wind blew angrier at what was happening.

Grim came in time though to knock Billy out before anything bad happens. Mandy fell to her knees, her face was wet and hot. She felt defiled,'That wasn't Billy, he never act like that towards me. Does he lust after me that much.' She stood, up wiping away the tears quickly, and looked at Grim. He had a longer frown to him. She frowned to him looking at Billy who had a peaceful, disturbed face to him. All she heard was,"Mandy don't hate me, or I can't control it, even like it's a demon." She turned on her heels. Grim looked at her. She shouted to him."Grim take Billy home and tell him never talk to me again, or until short noticed."

Grim couldn't she really said that,'Such a selfish brat.' He looked at Billy, he sighed.'Why couldn't you had stayed here on earth when Mandy wanted to visit hell.' Grim looked up and saw the shadow of Billy turned into another shadow. He heard Billy winced in pain,"Whats wrong boy?" Grim asked him.

Billy winced again,"Run away..." He fell to a small whisper. Grim saw the shadow revert back to Billy's shadow. Billy chuckled darkly,"Grim long time no see. You bag of bones." Billy teeth were like shark teeth. His nails grew to a inch long. Grim remembered that voice, a voice he reaped a long time ago."Come on buddy, don't you remember me, I cheated death twice, but then you killed me. Thats a sin. You know that don't you."

Grim growled at him,"When I touched you, you fell dead. So no I didn't kill you... now release the boy!" The one who possessed Billy stayed."Now... this boy doesn't need to lose a friend because of you Father Anderson, who rape teenage girls, then kills them." He laughed darkly.

Anderson looked at Grim through Billy's eyes,"I am him now, I am going to rape Mandy. She does have a nice body, and she will be mine." The possession stopped and Billy fell to his knees. He was crying remembering every word he heard."Grim, please tell me Mandy about this." He stood tears pouring down his face."Why me... what did do?" Grim sighed, he opened a vortex to Billy's room. He walked and it closed tightly.

Mandy was laying in her bed, the words of people raced through mind. What Billy said, if it was even him- rang in her mind,'Selfish, a loser, mean, bitch...' She sighed, only to see grim."What do want idiot." She scowled at him.

Grim swallowed hard,"Billy maybe possessed by a demon." She looked at him confused. He knew this would happen,"You shouldn't of let him go to hell, that how the demon got out. You and your sick obsession with hell. You are the only real demon in Billy's life. You probably do deserved to be raped by him. Which it isn't really him." He looked away,"Anyway both of you are going to hell, You were the only one between you that was going to hell, but since Billy was possessed a 50 50 chance of Billy going to heaven."

Mandy soaked in all the words he spoke."GET OUT NOW!" She shouted at him. She felt her heart being ripped to shreds. She actually was feeling a hint of fear. Not by going to hell, she knew that already, no it was being raped by her friend her own friend. He wanted to go, so he can be with her.'Was he trying to protect me or something? I am that selfish, that hateful.' She sat on her bed looking out the window.'Billy.'

_Chapter 3_

_Did you lover it_

_it's not over soon, There still need to be a huge fight scene, and what not_

_Up coming lemons in chapter 6- well whatever._

_Keep reading!_


	4. Welcome to the Darkness

_Heres Chapter 4_

_ hope you like it_

* * *

><p>Billy enter the room, but only to fall face first into his soft, comfy bed. He was about to close his eyes, but he felt a cold chill run down his neck to his spine. It was from the evil soul once more. He groaned angrily at the thought of the demon coming to speak to him once more. He wished he die already. He was tired of this bull shit. He looked at all the shadows wanting to see where he may lay.'Why... Why now. I don't want to deal with him and this damn freezing temperatures.' He groaned again as he coughed up blood once more.<p>

Anderson, the evil soul that was sent to hell for his crimes asked Billy a questioned or more like a demand."**What do you mean why now**?" Billy though wasn't in the damn mood to begin with. He saw Billy turned onto his side and faced the wall. Billy though felt the temperature dropped some more, as Father Anderson made his presence known, that he was well here with Billy and not leaving. He became angry at Billy,"**Answer the question... WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHY NOW**!" He bellowed at him. He saw Billy wrapped his arms around himself trying to conserve heat for his body. Anderson growled in anger.

Billy felt tears, warm tears run down his face. He huddled more into his small corner of depleting warmth. Anderson was losing his patience with the teen who was now shaking a little bit. Anderson scowled angrily at him."**TELL ME NOW**!" he boomed at Billy. Billy stayed silent for he didn't want to deal with him at the moment. Anderson walked out of the shadows in the corner of his room. He was snarling at him. He never had this problems with teen girls who come to their confessions on every Sunday, of course every Sunday was his time to have fun. Billy was actually quite stubborn to begin with.

Billy on the other hand felt the room temperature drop down felt like it was below negative 30 degrees in his room. Anderson though didn't care for Billy's shivering form. He looked down on him as he shook from the cold. Billy looked up at Anderson, as her wrapped himself in his covers. The covers though didn't provide any warmth for his body. Billy opened his tired eyes to the man before him, and glared at him. His soul was full of hate for that soul."LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He screamed at the soul through chattering teeth."I HATE YOU! YOU TRIED TO HURT MANDY! YOU'RE SCREWING UP MY LIFE!" Billy felt his falling tears freeze in place."I hate you so much... I really do." He laid back down shaking all over.

Anderson though started to chuckle at Billy. Billy glared at him. He was heated at him."I can't help it boy. I am actually in love with that girl." Billy has his mouth a gaped. This made the priest chuckled again. Anderson never love a person in his life or dead life. This was actually the first time he was in love with a person.

Billy pupils narrowed and he shot death daggers at Anderson. He felt his insides turn upside down. He was getting jealous that another person loved Mandy. Billy looked away, becoming angry at this horrible thing he was just told."She can't love no one." He started to explain to the demon before him."If she was able to love, which she can't! She would be dating Irwin or someone other than me. Friends can't date another friend its against the friend of conduct. Not like she can even be in love...-" He was cut off by the demon priest.

"She can love boy, and care for others." He started,"She just doesn't show it. She won't care for others, just by the thought of people thinking she weak." He explained carefully to the shivering boy. When Billy was possessed by this thing he started to head aches like crazy when ever Anderson likes to cause havoc. He groan in immense pain from his headache; that started up once more. Anderson laughed at him,"Welcome to the darkness." He stated.

Billy climbed, or more like rolled out of bed."Just go away..." He coughed up more blood into his hands,"and leave me alone." He coughed again, and then groaned in immense pain. Billy thought his insides were being ripped out from him. He didn't like this not at all. He hated it with all his heart. He lost friend, and now he's losing his soul and life. Anderson though laughed at him, loving how this boy was in pain and in misery.

Billy walked over to the bathroom door, opening rather quiet quickly. Then going inside and closing it tightly. He leaned against it, regaining warmth. It was quiet warmer than his own room.'She can't love no one. She's unable to love anyone.' He thought bitterly to himself. He felt his throat form a lump, he felt the water works start up again.'I am so fucking stupid for thinking she can love... that she can love me. So stupid.' He closed his eyes trying to feel the warmth of the bathroom before Anderson enter the small area.

Billy feared the worst, Anderson enter the bathroom. The once warm room temperature dropped once more. The bathroom lights were fading into darkness. Billy eyes widen as he tried to open the door. It was somehow jammed tightly. He looked at the father. He was scared so he started to back away slowly, but only to trip on his own two feet. When hit the pitch black floor, it broke, like a mirror that just made contact with the floor. He screamed in fear that his life was going end there. He saw the father looked down at him. He glared at him,"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Billy closed his eyes once more so tight waiting to hit the cold floor.

He opened them to see that he was still in bed. He felt sweat and fear pouring from his face. He looked up and saw grim looking at him. Grim had a serious sadden face to him. Billy knew it has something to do with him and Mandy. Grim sighed,"Billy... you and Mandy..." He hesitated a little."She doesn't want to talk nor see you again, or until short noticed. He explained to him.

Billy frowned at Grim,"I don't blame her Grim. I really don't." He looked away shamefully."This demon tried to hurt the one I love Grim. It tried to hurt Mandy, and I was to scared, weak to stop him." He explained looking out his window. He closed his eyes, only to sobbed and scold himself, for being a pansy. Grim though felt pity for the boy who hated himself.

Grim sighed at him,'Man why tell a timid boy he lost his friend.' He watched Billy turn around, but only to hear the door open.

Billy looked and saw his friend, or somewhat old friend Mandy. She was looking at the picture of him and her at the park."M-Mandy wh-what are you doing here?" He stammered at her. She only gave him a hateful, sadden, death glare at him. This made him winced in fear of his life. He looked away shamefully from her glare.'She has the right to be pissed at me.'

Grim left seeing how this was going to become awkward for these two.

_A cliff hanger! Kinda of_

_Anyway wait for chapter five._

_Enjoy and keep reading_

_Always!_


	5. One More Chance

_Chapter 5_

_I hope you enjoy it_

* * *

><p>Mandy walked up to him. He wanted to back away, but he wanted, and needed a punishment from her. She gave him a good smack to his face, to where he fell to the ground. He winced in pain, and caressed his stinging cheek. It's all red, and left a huge hand print. He looked up at the young blonde woman. He yelped as she grabbed the collar of his shirt; Billy gasped in complete shock as he saw her eyes red.'Oh my god... I made her cry. She was crying because of this damn demon... it made her cry. Why did has to be her; her mine Mandy. She was crying I... this thing, made her cry.' He felt the lump in his throat throb.<p>

Billy though heard the demon priest once more.'**WHY NOT HER**!' Anderson laughed manically. Billy wished he died already.'**We are link, as in the same body link.**' He tried to take control of Billy's body, but somehow Billy had enough strength to keep him at his place. Anderson snarled at him angrily,'**You won't be able to keep me bind like this for long BOY!**' Anderson shouted at him.

Mandy released him from her grip. She looked at him evilly."Why did you try to..." She felt her face becoming hot, from anger and embarrassment. She knew her face must be red as a cherry. She took in a breath,"why did try to do that to me?" She demanded him.

Billy though looked at her shamefully. He tried to grab her hand, but she flinched when he came close to touching her. He felt hurt by this.'She's actually afraid of me.' He thought sadly. He swallowed hard holding back the tears."I am so fucking sorry." He felt tears running down his face. Mandy looked at him, as he continued to speak."It wasn't me who was about to do that to you, it was... this thing or demon that was making me do these things to me. I am truly honest to god sorry." He pleaded with the green eye girl who just sighed at his heart felt apology. Billy could only hope for her to forgive him.

Mandy glared at him,"Billy..." He looked at her with hope of forgiveness. His eyes shown a sincere look. He was telling the truth that all she needed from him. The truth. She walked to the door,"See ya at school. Okay." she spoke calmly, walking out of the teen boy room.

Billy sighed bitterly. He wished that school wasn't apart of his daily life. He Billy laid back down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He heard the demon speak once more."**Mm... she forgave you. How many chances she's giving you though. One or two?**" He chuckled darkly, showing shark like teeth. He was becoming quiet entertain by this."**How does this make you feel?**" He laughed at his sarcastic remark.

Grim came back only to see Billy was laying down, but he was in a daze."Billy? Billy?" He shouted at him. He was still in a deep daze. Grim heard of some demons possessing souls, and was able to talk to them, through mind and in real life. So Billy was talking to Anderson. Grim hardly like that idea. Billy becoming friendly with a killer, and pedophile. He wanted to go into Billy and kill him personally.'Out of all the demons, Billy ends with the damn rapist.' He thought bitterly. He sat down and waited for his friend.

Billy scowled at him angrily,"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! DR. PHIL!" (I am so sorry, I have to put that in it was so wroth it) Billy shouted angrily. Billy shivered as he saw darkness coming into the white area. He glared at Anderson,"Where the fuck I am! You bastard!" Billy was now really pissed off. He didn't like being a damn host for a demon or a creature from the underworld."NOW!"

Anderson laughed darkly at him. He walked up to the boy."**Your mind boy.**" He disappeared completely,"**Which is my home! We share a body, a soul.**" He explained carefully to him. Billy sneered at him angrily. He dislike the idea sharing a body, it was very distasteful to him. He hated more sharing a mind with HIM. It left a horrible feeling in his stomach. He was giving him an headache, and a bitter-ful taste in his mouth. He looked up and saw everything fading back to the originally color, white. Billy saw Anderson waving good bye.

Billy came back to reality. He coughed up some more blood; only to have his parents see the blood on his hands.'SHIT!' Was his only thought. Keeping this a secret from them was good idea, until he gets caught."Mom... look I am okay. Seriously." He explained only to blink twice to see it was a hallucination. Billy sighed,'Anderson pulled another damn trick on me. That ass-hole.' He thought sourly.

Grim looked at Billy who looked at him. He had a worried look to him,"Billy be careful, Anderson can play mind games with you." Billy nodded seeing how he just experienced one just now. Grim looked at Billy, who yawned to himself sleepy from this. He was slap, he hallucinated, he almost died by hypothermia from the damn demon. He laid back down hoping for a good night sleep. He heard Grim leaving inside the portal. Billy sighed, seeing how he was alone for the night.

He closed his eyes, seeing the one girl, he would give his life for. Mandy, the one girl who could make is heart stop, his face hot and sweaty, and pants tight (sorry for the awkward description) he love her dearly. He love he so much. He let his mind rest, his body relax.'Mandy I'll try and not let this man harm you in anyway. I swear on my small, pathetic life I will not let near you. Own my life also." With that he fell asleep. He was secretly hoping to get a good night sleep and a good day at school.

Anderson disapprove of this idea. He growled lowly at the stupid promise Billy made. Though to Billy it wasn't stupid. Anderson though couldn't help but feel bad for the young man. He smiled smugly st the sleeping form of Billy."**Lets see how long you can keep that promise boy. Lets see.**" He he spoke sourly. He faded deep into Billy's mind.

_Sorry if this was short._

_Anyway keep reading and enjoy._

_Upcoming lemons soon_

_ maybe..._

_See you soon and review please._


	6. A Normal Day So Far?

_Chapter 6_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Billy woke up early only to see he had an hour to get ready for school. He remembered the raging mark on his face, from the slap by Mandy. He smiled at it, it wasn't hard enough to kill him, so it was a forgiven slap. Since last week and weekend, Father Anderson only cause small problems for him. Like hallucinations, seeing dead people, breaking furniture when his parents were away and laugh at him as he gets in trouble. All that though didn't bother him though. What did bother him was that he hasn't been intervening when he talk to Mandy online, or through the phone. Billy was becoming very suspicious actually.<p>

Billy walked to the bus stop, looking at a heavily overcast.'Ugh... it's going to rain.' He hated the rain, he felt like the rain ruined everything of his day. He stopped by the bus stop sign waiting for his friend and semi-friend Mandy. He was still wondering what the hell Father Anderson is up to.'Father Anderson what are you up to...?' He scowled angrily and thought, while crossing his arms in the thinking position.'He's up to something I can feel it.' He then realized that Irwin was waving his chubby hand in his face. He looked to the right side of him only to see Mandy, who was staring across the street. He sighed sadly,'She's still pissed off at me.' They haven't for two days, which was the weekend to be quiet exact. Billy felt a chilling wind blowing his way, but he was manage to keep his demon that was a permanent guest in his body as he is a permanent host to him, a secret. From parents, and certain people.

Irwin angrily looked at Billy, and stepped on his foot hard. He wanted to see the eyes of the demons, he didn't though. Billy made a low growl in his throat deeply. (Oh and by the by Irwin doesn't have his powers. Sorry) Irwin since last Friday, the day he over heard Mandy was almost rape by his somewhat friend, he joined the devil worshiping cult. They sent him onto a dangerous, back stabbing mission, that can cause lots of drama. Irwin also started dressing in darker colors, since he joined the crazed cult. He actually joined because he knew how Mandy was interested in the stuff. He was sadly mistaken.

Mandy hated the cult, no she wanted to kill them all. To her they where cock suckers, or the dead weights of the world. Really Irwin was just wasting his time with them. She turned her gaze back to Billy who had red eyes, probably from crying your staying up late in the night. She made a loud sigh catching the attention of Billy and Irwin. She shot Irwin the glare, which was saying,'Fuck off' as it spoke aloud to him."Stop looking at me fucker." She looked at Billy who had a deep blush,"Billy we need to talk later. My house got it." She placed her hands on her hips.

Billy nodded by her demand. His mind was starting up the erotic thoughts towards his friend. He felt tension coming from his chubby, friend Irwin, who gave him a piss off glare."Irwin..." He couldn't finish his sentence because the bus came. Irwin enter first, giving Billy a hard shove. Mandy stepped on next showing a small sign of lust. She didn't know it though. He enter the bus with one thought,'WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!' He looked behind him only to catch a short glimpse of a man, or boy in a mask of a devil. He felt a ping of fear travel down his back.

Most of the school day went normal between Billy and Mandy. During lunch though Irwin went to eat with what was his somewhat new friends. Mandy ignored, not caring whether the stupid boy was eating with them or not. He wasn't valuable to her, he was quite annoying. More annoying than Billy. She thought of them as junkies, who need to buy so much of one substance waste their life, money on the stuff. She saw Billy's face full of worry for his misguided friend. She sighed,"Don't worry about the damn idiot, lets finish school." She saw him giving her many nods.

After school, Billy was walking to Mandy's house, to have the chat she was talking about. He's parents though wanted him to visit the doctor, because of his strange eating habits, his screaming in the middle of the night, and the many other reasons also. He decline the help though. He even used that word, that his parents surprised that he even knew. There where some perks with having a damn demon in him. He walked up to the brown marvel door, and knocked on it.

Mandy walked to her door, only to open it to Billy. She was in her usual outfit like always. She dully spoke,"Hey Billy." He smiled at her seeing that she was still her old self. This also showed that they were at good clean slate once more. He walked into her house wearing his go to smile once more.

"So what do want to talk about Mandy?" He asked her curiously, as he sat down on the red plush couch. He tensed up when she sat next to him. It was if he accidentally ran right into her personal bubble. This time she allowed him to enter. This in which led him to have a huge blush to him.

she grabbed his face, if they were going to kiss. She looked deep into his Brown-Blue eyes."Whats the damn demon name?" She asked Billy plainly. He bit his lip, he wished this isn't what the chat was really about. He wish it was about how both of their days went.

He grabbed her wrist only to feel her flinch a little.'Damn she still doesn't trust me.' Billy looked at her with sincere eyes,"Anderson... the demon name is Anderson. He was the one who tried to... yeah, it wasn't me. Seriously." He looked away waiting for a scolding, but Mandy did something out of character. She laid down on Billy lap. He tensed up in a instance. He relaxed she settled into the spot on his lap she was comfortable in. He looked down at her,"M-Mandy, are you sleep?" He stammered a bit. He felt his own face becoming red.

She nodded a bit, her eyes straining to keep awake. She felt so much comfortable when Billy was with her. It made her feel that she wasn't in a fucking falling world, by herself."Yeah I am sleepy, Billy." She snuggled more into his lap,"Actually, I was thinking do you mind..." She yawned loudly."do you mind going to the...-" she trailed off, falling asleep. She started to breath a steady beat.

Billy, though was left at a key of suspense from Mandy who was sleeping soundly.'Was she really going to ask me to the...' He grinned happily by the wonderful thought.'Even if she asked me as a friend, that would still great.' He grinned wider, then leaning in and gave her a kiss on her head. He heard curse quietly then scowled by the kiss on her head. He smiled happily, seeing how she still hated all types of affection from others.'I love you so much. My Mandy.' He leaned back against the couch, letting his eyes close lazily. Though he couldn't help but to fell that someone or something was watching them from across the street to the woods. They were staring straight the two teens.

Outside in the woods, Irwin was watching with wrath and envy running across his face. He scowled angrily at his old friend.'Your really dead Billy, you son-of-a-bitch.'He walked back into the dark woods, were the cult was getting something ready for Halloween night.'I'll show you Billy, and then Mandy will be mine. Forever, and you and your demon shall die, and freeze in hell.' He laughed darkly by this thought.

_Well I shall slow down for myself._

_Review please, good ones, or advice givers._

_Thanks and _

_Keep READING LIKE CRAZY! XD_


	7. Serves her Right

_Chapter 7_

_I hope you like it! XD_

* * *

><p>Billy was walking home on a cold fall night, alone. It was almost ten, or somewhat around eleven. He didn't care though, he needed to get out of an hour or two so he can avoid of being asked a million of questions by his parents. He looked at the silver moon, it made the dark, chilly night time, come to life. He remember Mandy use love these kinds of walks, but realized that with school she couldn't join him. He rather burn down all schools in the world, so that he and Mandy could on these nightly walks. It actually acted as if they couldn't enjoy the night because either on week days it was like this, or on the weekends it was dark a gloomy. Billy made this walk though longer, just to enjoy the moon. He knew the punishment will come forth as soon as he arrives home at this kind of hour. He realized his punishments were only given by his father, and well the lecture part comes from his mother. Another strong blew his way, as he looked down on his shadow and saw Anderson shadow. For some strange reason Anderson stopped coming out. He also realized that Halloween was two weeks away and that was the demons holiday. Billy felt another gust of wind coming his way, as it blew it turned from chilly to a freezing temperature.<p>

In the shadows; Billy felt a eerie presences with him. Billy turned his attention the rustling in bushes by the woods. He realized this wasn't just a long way home, it was the **LONG** way home for real. He looked at his watch and saw it was twelve thirty now, at this rate it will take an hour to get home now. He was already in dip shit with his parents being out pass curfew. Billy looked on the asphalt floor and saw his shadow morph to Anderson shadow. He looked at the shadows shake and rattled as the wind blew. Anderson shadow walk towards the woods, forcing Billy yo move as well. "WHAT THE HELL! I have no control of my legs damn it!" He tried to stop but his body kept on moving, he was scared out of his wits. He stopped in the middle of the dark woods, only to see his shadow go back to normal. He swallowed hard. He felt he body go limp, as his breath eyes change to their demonic state. Anderson was no in control of Billy's body now.

Anderson looked at the trees, glaring down at them, "Come out here no fuckers." He hissed at them. The strangers in dark cloaks came out with their faces covered for now. He snarled at them. He heard high wisping like sound coming for his head. He moved his head to the side, only to dodge a dagger that was literally aiming for his head. He looked at the strangers now filled with anger. "So scared, cheap, and weak. Ass-holes." The strangers looked at him, with devil masks on them. He cringed in disgust, just staring at the worshipers. They just backed into the woods, letting him know that they are always there. Anderson sighed, seeing how they wouldn't feed into his blood lust, or savage ways."Boy... who were those fags, and what do they want?" He asked Billy as the changed position once again.

Billy fell to his hands and knees, it felt like he just got punched in the gut 20 times over again."Damn it... warn me next time when were about to switch like that... ass-hole. Those fuckers who left," He got up dusting himself a little still feeling wobbly in the legs,"are the devil worshipers. They are still taking new recruitments. What it seems like, they already have dragged my friend in a dark area of their crazed cult." He sighed he received no response. He started walking home,'I am so in trouble.' He groaned in misery.

The next day Mandy looked at Billy who was watching outside of the lunch room window. She walked up to him, touching his shoulder; he jumped a little by her strange warm touch. She let out a annoyed sigh by his jumpy-ness. She actually the small talk really, it never really suited her. She figure it was actually necessary in life though."How did you sleep Billy." She saw his eyes that showed tiredness.

Billy frowned."Not well." He gave a handsome smile though to her. She blushed a light shade of red. He still smiled and asked,"How did you sleep though Mandy?" He looked at her flush face and her worried eyes.

She was about to speak, but the one known as the she devil known as Mindy. Mindy smirked at the two teens, and one with a blushing face."Hey Billy M., and the she witch." Mandy put her hands on her hips, and gave Mindy a distasteful stare. Billy hated when she said 2/3 of his name. First and Middle name. He growled deep in his throat. Mindy was started to move slowly towards Billy who smiled his crooked smile, and his were starting to change. Mandy seen change takes place.

Mandy reacted by this quickly, she didn't Billy to kill Mindy in public, or even kill then rape her. She pulled Bill'y face into a kiss, and darted her tongue into his mouth. He let out a small moan. She released the deep red face boy, who was back to normal though. Mandy walked out the lunch room mad, contented, and most of all embarrassed. Mindy was laughing her ass off. Billy glared at her angrily as she walked back to her table. His flickered to their demonic color,back again.'She will pay for this.' He growled loudly, catching the attention of Spurg and Irwin. It was as if Anderson took control half way. It was wrath that was guiding Billy this time to his actions.

Mindy was brushing her red hair in her ten thousand dollars mirror. She was laughing at Mandy's embarrassing action earlier today. Her parents were out of town till tomorrow. She had the whole house to herself. She admiring her own beauty and comparing it to a certain blonde."Red heads are so much sexier than Blondes. Ugh... Mandy so ugly, what does Billy even see in her ugly face." She snorted back into laughter by her thought that Mandy was ugly, She felt a cold front in her room, and then her lights went off. She got up and turned off, then back off. They were still off.

Mindy felt her body become cold and limp like. She looked at her window that was closed and locked tight, her door was lock now also. She looked a red head boy, who had a sickening grin on his face. The knife in his hand was bloody red and was dripping red. She looked down and saw that she was cut in half. She fell to the floor, having her body separate and her organs fall everywhere. Billy walked up to her dead, body and whispered something in the dead girls ear. Her mouth was wide and her eyes went pale. It was as if she screamed her own life out. He smiled showing his shark like teeth. He walked out of her house ditching the knife and the body.'That whore deserved it.'

Mandy was scolding herself darkly for kissing her friend like that. French kissing was above, but she couldn't help but to feel natural doing it to him. She sat up on her bed only to stare at her friend, Billy and saw his bloody hands, and some blood on his face."Billy what the hell did you do?" She demanded a answer from the boy. She walked up to him angrily.

Billy looked at her, his eyes were full of lust and love for her. He gave her a full blown hug."Mandy gave that whore what she deserves... death with a knife. Serves her right for fucking around with you." He explained huskily in her ear. He felt no guilt, he felt no regrets for his actions. It was as if the good boy inside was slowly fading away and folding into his demon entity.

Mandy felt something inside her fall ever so more for her now murdering friend."Billy... you did that for me, when you exactly know I could done that on my own." She smirked at him. She took his bloody hands, she enjoyed tasting her enemies blood on the boy, no man who killed Mindy for her. She looked at His blue-brown eyes, in a form of lust. She kissed him on his lips pushing him against the wall. She deepened the kiss, darting tongue back into the warm carven of her friend. This itself was breaking all laws of friend of conduct. She bucked her hips against his and started to do small circles. She heard pleasurable moans. She moaned also tightening around his waist.

"Oh god... Mandy... go lower please." He begged her. She did exactly that for him. This was out of her character. She started to run harder."SHIT!" He groaned in complete bliss. Billy realized this itself was breaking their friend code of conduct. He wanted to stop and speak but she done it first. He was glad about stopping and the intimate moment they just shared.

After Billy left, Mandy wanted to kill herself to the second degree. She hated herself, how could she go and do that to him, was it because of that blood on his face, hands, and outfit.. Was it out of lust, or was it because of nice favor of his. She groaned in anger at what she done. All she knew if she didn't stop, for all she could of know was that they could of end in bed together. She almost smiled, but then started to scold herself once more,'Get a grip Mandy.' She scolded at her damn horny mind. She hardly ever get horny though. Why now was this out of her simple logical on how she become so horny from the sight of him in that manner.

_Chapter 7 for you_

_Don't worry I will chapter 8 soon enough!_

_Keep reading and review please! _

_Thank YOU_


	8. Get a grip damn it!

_Chapter eight I hope you like it._

_Please REVIEW_

_or I just might stop this story, soon though, even might take a long break from it though _

_Even start on the request for Darthwill3_

* * *

><p>Mandy stood there looking at herself in the canopy mirror frowning angrily at herself.'Why did Billy have to be so goddamn sexy!' She blushed a dark shade of pink, then scolding her mind in anger. She actually scolded herself for thinking of Billy in that manner. She groaned angrily, she didn't know what was going on with her. She looked at herself in the mirror then shortly saw Billy on her shoulder, half naked, with a handsome smile to him, one eye was normal the other was his demon. She growled at the image,'FUCK!' She wanted take a knife and gouge out her eyes, then burn them. She looked at her reflection once more, only to see her own reflection eye's color. Mandy gasped taking a step back, looking t the changing eye color. The eyes went from her dark green color, to a hazy hot-pink-dark purple color. The change in her eyes reminded her when she witness the eye change with Billy. She now made a angry, low growl, glaring at it darkly. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a damn, god forsaken demon. She balled her hands into fist. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIRROR!" She shouted at the mysterious demon.<p>

The demon in her mirror just smile at her, then giving a female giggle at the rage girl. Mandy realized it was a woman who was with her. The female demon looked at her,"Girl, I am your demon." The demon chuckled this time enjoying the seething rage that was coming from Mandy,"Deal with it." Mandy let her hands free from being a ball form and now crossed her arms angrily. The female demon now realized the girl was in a pissy mood. The female demon frown at Mandy. She gave the demon a spiteful glare."Oh, don't give me that glare girl. How about you think of me as your guardian demon." She stated calmly.

Mandy cocked her eyebrow, showing little interest. She opened her mouth to speak,"Guardian... demon... BULL SHIT!" She cursed at the female demon. She walked, or stomped to her bed, taking a comfortable seat on her bed. Mandy noticed something, when Billy's demon came forth, the temperature dropped around them, so why wasn't the temperature dropping in her room, since a demon... her own by the way."Why isn't my room dropping temperatures, then?" She questioned demon angrily.

The demon sighed at her, then stepping out of Mandy's mirror. She hopped off the canopy and onto the floor. She looked at Mandy with a small smile,"Some demons," she started,"have properties and abilities. Were all different than one another." She smirked at Mandy continuing the some what lecture,"I been your demon, ever since you were in your mother's womb. I can control you on certain time, place, situation, date. I just can't do it anytime I want to. I am also that tiny, small voice in your head though." The female demon still kept her smirk, as she looked at the non-believing Mandy. She continued still,"I am the one who makes you lust after certain things. Like for instance power, control," She chuckled darkly at her,"_**BILLY**_." Mandy tried to look mad, disgusted, and in shock, by what she just heard."Imagine him half naked. He is a tone boy, plus handsome at that!" She disappeared, and appeared at Mandy's left ear, sitting on the pink and grey plush bed,"You actually want him. You always wanted him, especially in the park, and really at the hospital. You wanted to be touch, licked, sucked on,** FUCKED**, by him. You wanted all that, admit it." She chuckled at Mandy who had a dark tint blush on her face. She saw Mandy's hand twitch as she was shaking in her legs, giving involuntary squeezing to calm down the heat within her moist vagina."Remember when he killed Mindy for you, you fell in love with on the spot." She saw Mandy chest move faster, she heard her heart beating faster, her legs moved faster. Her face was really red as a cherry. The female demon next to her cackled loudly at her. It hurt Mandy's ears to a extent of annoyance, frustration in what her body now experiencing.

Mandy closed her eyes tight only to open them and blink a few times, and realized it must of been a hallucination, or daydream. She looked at herself in the canopy mirror and growled angrily.'Get a grip damn it!' She scolding herself bitterly. She felt hot and horny from that _hallucination _she had. Her face was dark, that was caused by her roaming mind seeing Billy only in his jeans and no shoes. No shirt, and no hat. Her face darken even more,'I SAID GET A DAMN GRIP!' She growled in spite of rage. She walked away from the mirror and to the bed. She sat on it ignoring the picture of her, Billy and Grim. Billy was in the middle, while he held Grim and Mandy on the opposite sides of him. She turned on the tv, though her mind went back to the cult. She growled deep on her throat at them. She flipped channels on her flat screen tv.

A news-reporter was giving out today news:

News-reporter:_ Mindy Vinci was found dead last night/ early this morning. She was cut in half. Police still haven't found the killer, as there were no signs of a struggle between her and her killer. Police are still looking the killer, though they are suspecting the killer to be one of her class mates. Evidence and police are still unsure..._

Mandy cut off the boring news-report of her dead rival. She actually found it annoying that they were still talking about Mindy's death. Hardly no one cares, dear god knows Mandy doesn't gives a rat-ass-shit about her.'She dead and yet they are still talking about that whore.' She remember how bloody Billy's hands. His face even had some blood ; some was even was close to his lips. That when she remember she flipped out of her restrains; kissing him, and was pleasuring him.

She closed her eyes laying down on her bed, then moaning in her pleasure then Billy's name, full name. She opened them, but went back to closing them once more. She saw Billy over her, smiling deviously, but handsomely at her.

Mandy eyes went wide at what she just dreamed of, she looked at the clock, it was nine thirty at night. She heard the same female voice laughing at her horny thoughts. She curled her legs under herself. She looked at the moon wondering if Billy was looking at it also, she sighed.'I can't be in love with him, or lust after him for that matter.'

Billy woke up in his bed remembering the semi, lustful dream, he look under his covers saw that he was hard on. He frowned angrily,'Damn Anderson and his damn perverted... ARGH!' Billy blink twice and thought he saw Mandy with a high tinted blushed face, groaned at the horrid illusions, but he also thought her heard her voice cleared as day and dark as night. He shivered by thought not of Anderson, no it was the thought of him and Mandy going through hell on Halloween night, which was the night of the dance. He swallowed hard by thought of finding a date, and Halloween itself.'Please Mandy, be safe.' He thought of only her safety.


	9. The Preparing of the Ceremony

_Chapter 9_

_I hope you like it _

_=D_

* * *

><p>Irwin enter the ceremony chamber where a event will take place. He wore a dark red cloak, that cover some of his face. Irwin though was thinking of Mandy. He needed, no wanted his crush. All he need to is to get rid of the competition first. Who he was fighting for Mandy's affection was with his old best friend; Billy he was the one with the accursed demon of his. He looked at his brotherly cult, they were like a family to him. Literally once you join the cult you can only see your family only for certain needs, like sleep, change of clothes, food. Anything.<p>

A boy, that might be younger than Irwin tapped on his shoulder. Irwin was able to get the second rank of the cult; as in second in command. Irwin looked at him,"Brother Irwin we found Mandy alone." Irwin nodded. Mandy was the key to this ceremony; Billy though, he was needed for his blood, the demonic blood that was flowing through him. The boy continued,"She will be our virgin sacrifice for the devil himself." As much as Irwin hated to see that happen; he'll get to have fun with her. The ceremony doesn't required a virgin. She must lose it on the ceremony table. This was very complicated ceremony indeed. Irwin smiled at his dear brother, named Bruce."Brother Irwin are you going to be the one to take her purity?" He asked the Irwin, as his voice echoed in the chamber of the ceremony ground.

Irwin smiled, then nodded. He remembered that Billy was usual around at any given time."Make sure that Billy stays distracted long enough though." He looked at Bruce who bowed to his dear brother. Irwin looked up and saw the leader of the cult. He bowed to him honorarily."Hello brother Pif. Leader of the cult, and preacher of the ceremony on Halloween night." He smiled darkly as he looked at the leader.

Pif smiled at him. Pif after he moved somewhat _moved _from Endsville, he became a devil worshiper goth. He realized that the devil was the real ruler of the world; that is in his own twisted little mind. He even sacrificed his own family to the devil, and then practice black magic. He allowed the demons to follow him, feed, care for him, be with him as his new family. He gone mad, and not the good kind of mad."Irwin 10 more days till the ceremony." Pif glared at the chubby nerd boy,"When Mandy is captured, and Billy is alone... knock him out, bring him to me. It's only so I can observed his demon. Got it, and no screw ups." He walked out of the chamber leading to where all the curious brothers were at.

Irwin walked out of the cave, and heading back to the town where civilization reside. He imagined Mandy being in love with him, and then killing Billy. It was actually a pretty greedy, wrath filled, lustful thought actually. As what Grim told Billy before, love can make you do stupid things. Irwin was actually use to be hopeful and believed in the heavens that Mandy would come to love him, but after seeing Mandy smooching Billy, and being with him... it just shot down his only strand of hope and sanity. He was now in a full blown revenge state. This was the one chance of having Mandy fir himself and Billy can burn in hell for all he cares.

He was going to pay his old friend a visit even if means doing away with him after words.

Billy was looking at the phone, and went back to washing the dishes. He was waiting for a call from Mandy, but he was grounded for being out late that one night. He sighed he hated being on kitchen duty so much. Then he heard Anderson voice coming through his mind.'No, no... not now I am not in the mood for you. Please go somewhere else.' He pleaded as the temperatures dropped down once more. This time they went down rapidly. Billy felt his arms give out as her fell to his knees. He was shivering uncontrollably now.'God... please let me die here now. I rather die than face the cold.' He leaned against the counter."Anderson go away please."

Anderson looked down at the turning blue boy."**Why should I boy?**" He asked Billy. Billy moved his arm once and he cried out in pain. This caused his parents too come in and find on the floor shivering of what, a warm room.

Gladys ran to him trying to warm him up. Billy eyes looked at his father who had a disappointed glare. Billy glared back at him. Gladys knew of their now growing hate for each other. It was this time and she knew it was going happen sooner or later. She got up with Billy and took him to the living room to warm up."Billy you sit here, your off your grounding now. I am going to...-" She was stopped by Billy.

"No mom, please don't call a doctor... I'm fine. Seriously, just a pain in my arm from PE, okay. I'm fine." He assured her. She nodded walking upstairs with her husband.'Damn Anderson.' He closed his eyes resting a little,'At least he got me off my grounding.' He heard a knock on the door. He groaned in annoyance."COME IN!"

Irwin stepped in with a smile on his face. Billy felt something not right with that smile, then Anderson spoke to him through thought,'**He's going to do something to you boy. Trust and believe he's up to something**.' Billy nodded and glared at Iriwin who walked over to him. Irwin took his seat next to Billy. His smiled faded, and a angry glare was set forth to Billy,'**GET OFF THE COUCH BOY**!' Anderson shouted at Billy. Billy saw a rock for him got off in time.

He looked at Irwin who glared at him,"What the fuck is wrong with you, crazed bastard." Billy whispered shouted at Irwin. Irwin walked over to him holding the rock high over his head. Billy got up and ran out the front door, only to be faced by Mandy."M-M-Mandy..." He looked Behind him and grabbed Mandy by the waist, pulling her down on the grass. She let out a squeak as they fell on the grass. She looked at Billy eyes, flickered a hazy red color. The wind shift to a colder streak. Irwin missed once more by a inch of Billy's head.

Irwin looked at the both of them as Billy held onto her tight. He sighed walking away like nothing happen. Billy sighed, he was glad that he left, his eyes color flicker back to their original color. Mandy looked at Billy who looked at her. She felt her face becoming hot. She got up to leave until Billy grabbed her hand,"Mandy you wanna come in for a while... well because it look like it might rain for a while?" She looked at him, then nodded.

They sat on the couch as usual, but the tv was off, and it was awkward for the two teens. Billy looked at her and then away,"Mandy...""Billy..." They both said each others name at the same time. They looked away. Mandy sucked in some air and grabbed Billy face. He was blushing darkly,"Billy can you take me to the...-" She stopped by him as he leaned into her ear. She blushed darkly.

"Of course I would." He kissed her ear once was shoved form her. He had a hurt look but understood though. She kissed his cheeks. Then she kissed his lips. Billy Grabbed her hands placing them on his shoulders. She deepened the kiss. He wrapped around her waist pulling into his chest. She moaned which Billy more into the edge. He looked at her as they breath heavily for air,"M-Mandy." He just hugged her tightly."I wish I never had this demon. I am so glad..." He buried his in the crook of her neck.

Mandy sat there listening to him saying he cared for her, and want to be there for her. She just there blushing hard as she felt hot breath on her.'I'll be here for you also Billy.' She buried her head in the crook of her neck.

_Chapter 9_

_I am going for 20 chapters or more!_

_Keep reading and enjoy! _

_X3_


	10. Do you find this ironic?

_Chapter 10_

_I hope your ready =D_

* * *

><p>Mandy and Billy sat at his dining table as food was being served. To her surprise Billy's appetite was still out of whack. She sighed sadly, knowing if she were to stay the night something might happen between her and Billy. She felt her demon causing thoughts of her most lustful desires. She set her head down on the table. Billy looked at her with a worried look to him. Billy's dad just kept on reading the newspaper, then looked at Mandy."Billy..." Billy looked at him,"Tell your friend no heads on the table please." He went back to reading. Only to hear Billy say something under his breath."Say that again, son." He hissed at him.<p>

Billy stood up looking at him,"No, fat ass, and no reading at the table, please." Billy spoke in a smug grin. Mandy was shocked to hear Billy curse so boldly. His mother face widen in shock Billy continue with that smug grin."How about you shut up and get off of my back. I wouldn't be the man you wanted me to be." He gabbed the fork and then grabbed Mandy by the neck."You want me to kill her dad... is that what you want?" He growled lowly. She knew was just proving his point by like this was really unnecessary.

Billy's dad was about to say something to him,"Billy, why would you want to follow a girl as a servant, I mean we are really...-" He was stopped by Billy.

"YOU ASS HOLE! THIS ISN'T THE DAMN STONE AGES ANYMORE! WHERE WOMEN HAS TO COOK AND CLEAN!" Billy let go of Mandy and stuck the fork into the wooden table,"Go to hell." He looked at his mother stopped cooking the dinner. He walked over to her and turned off the stove."Mom... sorry for...-" He was stopped by her hug.

She sobbed quietly,"Thank you Billy." She walked out of the kitchen thinking of a divorce. Billy looked at her then Mandy. He walked over and grabbed Mandy by the hand. They walked out the back door. He left his father who was just waiting for his dinner. Which will never ever come.

Billy took Mandy to a bench and sat down in the pouring rain. He sighed trying hold back the tears. He looked at Mandy who had her dull face as usual, he knew she was appalled by his out burst behavior. They sat there in the pouring rain. Billy gave her his hat."I don't want you to catch a cold." She took it with no hesitation. He blushed a little by how Mandy looked in his hat. She still had a dull face to her though."Mandy do you hate me?" He asked out of the blue. He heard a gasped from her.

She looked at him, her mind was trying to find a way to avoid this question."I don't hate you... you just annoy me a lot and...-" She was stopped by him.

"Mandy please stop beating around the bush, tell me," He grabbed her hands leaning into her personal space,"do you hate me?" He asked her. She bit on her lip making it bleed. Billy licked her lips clean of the blood."Please." He purr in her ear.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face,"I...-" She stopped by seeing a police car pull up front of them. They haven't done anything in past few years. Not since the time they let out the ponies and rode them in town. They had a sleep over in the jail that night, at the age of 13.

Two police officers ran out and grabbed the two teens pinning them to the car. Billy and Mandy was just in shock. There thoughts were racing in what they did the past few days. Demons, avoiding bullies, kissing in the moment, and the dance. Billy open his mouth,"We do nothing damn it!" He shouted aloud. The police officer that was holding knew that Billy was a good kid, but he been hearing that Billy have a grown a bad habit of mouthing off to his dad.

"Boy do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The officer shouted at Billy who only looked at Mandy and then smirked show smugness.

Billy chuckled,"Yeah I kiss my mother with this mouth, and my father could go and suck on his own dick for all I care!" He chuckled again."Besides we didn't do nothing wrong, as I said again." One of Billy's eyes stayed the same the other changed. Mandy remember she saw thought before in her awkward daydream. It was like Anderson and Billy was controlling the body at the same time.

The police just shoved them in the car. No struggle as usual."You also know you two its against the law for kids to be out on a rainy night. It's past 9, you know that. Were you guys trying to do something that you...-"

Mandy growled in rage, her eyes flashed a their demonic color. She heard Billy gasped in surprise. He leaned in her personal space letting his head rest on her lap. He had a small smile."You have a demon also." She nodded to him."She doesn't mess with you like mine does." She nodded again.

"Wait how do you...-" She was once more cut off by him. She didn't mind it so much though.

Billy shrugged,"I don't know Mandy. Can you answer my question please." She nodded.

"Billy I don't...-" The police officer stopped her this time. Billy was now getting really peeved at the problems around him and his love.

"Quiet, were going to the police station as you two are the prime suspects for the Mindy murder case." Mandy and Billy just stayed quiet for the rest of the way. They weren't in the mood anymore to deal with the arrogant police.

Irwin was in the chamber he was speaking ancient black magic, he look at the a decapitated head of Pif. Irwin bottom lip was busted, he had a bruise right cheek. He killed Pif after realizing that he lied about him having Mandy. Irwin felt that he was the only one who deserved Mandy. He smiled at the book as he finish the 55th page. He closed after the 60th page. He spoke a ancient language of a lost tribe.

He felt the room get darker as demons started to swarm around the room. He grin happily how he call forth Pif's demons and some new ones. They looked deformed from the face, and normal at the body, or deformed at the body and normal in the face, or all the way deformed, even all the way the normal. Irwin smirked at this."I have a job for all of you. Find Billy and Mandy. Kill, take the souls, torture anyone that come between you and the prey. Except you." Irwin walked to a guy who was frowining. It was as it had a forever frown to him."Your going to stay here. Rest of you move out!" He shouted out.

The demons scattered in search of Billy and Mandy. The one stayed."_Yes_." He hissed at Irwin.

Irwin frown also,"Do you know a demon who use to be a persist."

The demon scowled angrily,"_Anderson_. _My old best-friend who took something precious from me_." He spoke with a form of hatred.

Irwin had a hint that they were dealing with a equal problem."Was it a woman? A woman you been in love for many years only to see that your friend just came in and took her right from under your nose." Irwin felt this was becoming very ironic actually. Best friends for years, girl comes in. Girl and other two boys friends for more years to come, then friend kisses crush girl. Girl chooses friend of other boy. Other boy get jealous and go out for revenge. Then the story goes from there till one of them win the girl full heart."Whats your name?"

The demon sighed."_Jimmy. I see that your in a twisted bind also, like I was_." He spoke with now a smile. He walked over to Irwin, grabbing the nerd arm. Irwin felt the coolness coming off of the demon. Jimmy started to disappeared into Irwin morphing."_Lets kill our friends for girls. Like a friendship_." He laughed crazily.

Irwin smiled at the thought of it."Yes, this is going to be a beautiful friendship. Jimmy." He walked out of a chamber to get ready for the rest of the ceremony.

_Yup, so ironic ain't it XD_

_Keep reading and wait for chapter 10_

_IRWIN IS A FREAKING IDIOT!_


	11. Lie Detector test?

_Chapter 11_

_ I hope you enjoy it =3_

* * *

><p>Billy looked at the decaying building. He saw Mandy face filled with disgust."Why don't you fix up the police station?" He asked one of the officers. The officer ignore him."Fine don't talk to me then. It's rude you know." Mandy almost chuckle at Billy's statement. Billy smiled to himself seeing how he almost was in making Mandy chuckle. He been trying to make her smile, laugh, at him. He actually took pride into making her laugh, and loosen up. He was glad to see she was. To him she was always serious, and when they watch tv or play the game she was always serious.<p>

They looked at the cell in front of them. Mandy almost let out a smile in memories they had in this cell. Billy sighed, the memory of this cell only made his stomach cringe angrily. The police shoved the two teens into the cell. Billy walked to the yellow stained bed.'Someone must of pissed on the bed.' He thought bitterly. Mandy sat in a wooden decaying chair. He looked at her, he felt his mouth go dry and stomach twist in a full blown circle. "M-Mandy can you answer that question for me once more?" He asked her with a awkward type of smile.

Mandy stood up and looked at him. She had a dull expression to her."I don't hate you Billy. I never did." She walked up to him."You just annoy me. A lot." Billy looked away. Mandy sighed."Billy look at me." He looked at her with a worried stare. She grabbed his face, sliding her hands down to his hands. She felt him shudder from her touch."Billy how do you feel about me." She felt him choking on his own words. She sighed, going to his ear."Please tell me." She almost sounded like a girl who wanted something from her lover."Please."

Billy grabbed her wrist, switching their positions."I... can't tell you." placed his head in the crook of her neck. "Please don't make say how I feel. Please." He moved his hands down to her hips reaching the hem of her shirt. Mandy blushed darkly. She started to struggle but to no anvil escaping his clutches. She knew she actually was pushing him to it."Mandy please say something to stop me. Please I don't wanna give into my own selfish desires of you." He sobbed quietly as he lifted her shirt slightly."Please."

They heard the police coming once more. Billy let go as if Anderson let him have full control once more. Mandy felt semi revealed. The police look at the two teens."Billy come time for your lie dedicator test." Billy just walked out not looking at Mandy."Mandy sit there and be a good girl." He felt her glare at him as he turned his back to her.

'Damn man, sounding like a pedophile.' She looked at Billy who was cuffed and was shoved down the hall."Don't lie BILLY!" She shouted sarcastically. She felt a cold draft go over her shoulder. She looked at the shadows and saw them move down to the hall following after the cops and Billy. She then heard the female demon inside her speak.'What is it?' Mandy was annoyed actually.

The female demon frown a little,'Demons and they are working for strong being.' She heard Mandy growled a bit.'I take it you know who I am talking about then uh.' She smirked at the blonde girl who was gripping the cell door.'Girl get down, some of them are where for you.' Mandy let go backing into the shadows. Mandy saw some demons look into what seems like a empty cell. The female demon spoke lowly to her,'My name will be revealed soon girl.'

Mandy just scowled staying down in the shadows hidden, waiting until they all pass.'I don't care anymore, I just want to leave and go to sleep.' She remember Billy was still with the officers doing the lie detector test.'But I can't leave him here.' She felt the freezing ground underneath her.'Damn it.' She thought more bitterly. She looked at the deform, strange, in rage demons racing down the hall.'Who send so many demons down here to attack.' Her mind was piecing everything together.'Irwin and the cult.' She kept her growl low in spite of rage.

Billy looked at the officers and a persist. Billy heard Anderson growl. He ignore it for now."Um... whats going on here? Where's my mom? And why is a god for sake persist here!" Billy was given dark glares from everyone in the room.'Anderson please tell me whats happening.'

Anderson spoke,'**Boy this isn't a lie detector test. This is more like a exorcism.**' He heard and felt Billy heart drop. His face pale, it was as if he just shot a person.'**The cross may not affect you boy, but holy water will.**' He almost chuckle at Billy,'**It's going to hurt like a bitch.**' He felt Billy bite his tongue in shock.

"WAIT! Please you can't do this!" Billy was struggling now in the bind chair. He was now a sitting duck."Please! Did you even get a parent consent!" He questioned them. He closed his eyes wishing all of this was a dream."Please just let me go, let Mandy go at least!" He sobbed quietly. He then felt the room drop, and saw Anderson facing other demons. He held in his breath.

The officer looked at the red frozen red head boy who was staring in a daze."Boy...-" Blood just splattered everywhere on Billy's face and clothes as the officer fell dead. The persist and the other officer stared in shock. Then the room was being fill shadows of the demons here to their master bidding. They surrounded the three. One in a daze, the other two in shock.

Billy saw many deform, gnarly, slimy, blood curdling, demons before him. Some look normal for the most part. He felt like throwing up. Anderson chuckled lightly."Boy have you ever heard of a holy demon before?" he asked the pale face boy who shook no."I am one. I still keep my values and morals, but I still do what I did when I was alive. There's only a few who are holy and demons, they won't be affected by a cross, silver, any other crap except holy water. Fuck those angles and their damn tears." Billy just looked at them. He really fell down to hell. Not only he fighting a what 6 foot demon from hell who is attracted to his friend, but trying to stay alive and out of jail for murder. He saw the demons move once and Anderson just smirked.

Mandy got up going to what is a warm cell. The door was somewhat demolish as for anything else was destroyed. She walked casually only hear her boots on the mildewing floor. She walked down the hall heading towards the door Billy was in. She heard her demon speaking some dark incantations.'What the hell?' She thought to herself as she reached the door. It was disappearing slowly from bottom to top. She opened and saw it open like a normal door. She saw Billy trap in a daze, and shadows moving rapidly around the room. She ran only to be stopped by the officer."GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She looked at Billy's bloody face. He looked at her and it showed Anderson's eyes peering at her.

_Sorry to break it off there, __Think of it as a cliff hanger._

_Any who I hope you like it_

_Sorry for the long update, don't hate me, nor Anderson._

_Well hate him, not me_

_Keep reading XD_


	12. Sileen

_Chapter 12_

_Enjoy ^-^_

* * *

><p>Mandy look at Billy's body move once she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Then it was as if by Billy's gaze officer was thrown to the wall, only to be ripped to shreds by some dark force. She stood up, as Billy demonic gaze was on her figure. The persist grabbed hold of Mandy shoulder."Girl stay away from him. He's possessed by Anderson." Mandy smack his hands and walked over to Billy. He looked at her, a hazy dark- whitish grey color. She was now under her own daze. The persist just was at a standstill."Release her demon NOW!" He yelled at Billy who glared at him.<p>

Mandy took hold of the binding that held down the right arm of Billy's arm."Billy..." He looked at her. His breathing was light. She somehow felt almost calm. Billy untied his left arm and stood up. He pulled her into him close. She looked at him seeing those calm eyes peer at her. She noticed the room temperature drop rapidly, The persist somewhat just died. She looked at Billy who stared at her."Anderson release him now." She commanded him.

Billy eyes slowly went back to their originally color."Mandy, I love you." He fell asleep in her arms. Mandy face was dark tint of red. She saw Billy's shadow was his demons. She glared at it. She looked around her and saw blood everywhere, limbs everywhere on the ground and walls. She swallowed hard. Grim came up behind her. She just look pale and embarrassed.

Grim ripped a vortex to her house living room."Do you love him back Mandy?" Mandy just dragged her friend through the vortex. Grim just sighed."Mandy be careful they where here to kill Billy, but he's demon was a holy demon. That kinda figure, that why they couldn't really harm the boy, just how innocent and caring he is. They where also here to take you with them." The vortex with Mandy and Billy just vanished.'I guess she does show some guilt feeling for the boy.

Mandy had a towel and a bucket of water semi warm. She saw Billy up and looking at the picture of the three of them. He looked at her, and he clearly remember he told her."You kept the picture of me you, and Grim. I gave it to you as a best friends present and the anniversary gift when we first met, the day we became friends. You remember don't you Mandy. Or you forgot about." He gave her a small smile."You know you never smile in your pictures. Never ever." He saw a shocked expression on her face."Mandy, you know I love you. That was my deep secret I just so happen to tell you it. I know you don't love me back. I respect your feelings." He sighed looking away from her eyes, face, everything.

Mandy sighed walking over to him to the bed."Billy, I care for you. I do really, but," She made him look at her."I can't love, I am selfish. I can't change my personality even if I could try." She wiped way the dried blood. She saw a dark blush form darkly on his tan face."Billy you did grow to be a handsome man. I can't lie about that." He adverted his eyes from her once more."Billy... My demons name is Sileen." She saw daze in his eyes."B-Billy?" She felt the room temperature drop.

"Sileen..." Anderson growled lustfully."Show yourself woman." Mandy look at him in giving an angry glare. He chuckled at her."Mandy, Sileen is your demon. I should of know. Lust is a very deadly sin. Really it is." He pinned her hand over her head. He got on top of her."You want it rough or hard?" He smirked at her. Mandy was struggling under her friends grip.

"Billy snap out of it... please." She felt hot lips on her own. She moaned into it. She felt a warm hand travel down her side. She moaned louder. This left Anderson confused a little. When you force girl against their will, they cry and struggle. She looked at him a glassy stare.

"Girl you want this from your from your friend." Mandy blushed darkly. He chuckled darkly,"This so dejavu for me. Sileen, and Jimmy." Mandy was confused a little. She looked around her room and saw it turn dark, then saw Billy and Sileen chatting."Sileen..." Anderson walked up to the female non-deformed demon. Sileen looked at the two teen as Billy hugged Mandy tightly.

"Listen young bloods." They turned to her."This is ironic. Billy told me he has this friend name Irwin. He is in love with Mandy, but she doesn't love him. Billy like Anderson had crush or was love with me and you for many years." She smirked at the two."This is so irony for me. Jimmy is the one who was in love with me for many years, just like Irwin." Mandy and Billy now sensing this was a form of irony."Anderson and Billy are the ones who like the girls, Me and Mandy are the ones that play hard to get, Irwin and Jimmy are the stalkers of the century."

Mandy spoke up,"I don't play hard to get!" She got really mad that. Billy had a dark blush to him. In some ways they were right, demons or not.

"Mandy their kinda of right in some ways." Billy glared at Anderson."Its more than irony, more than dejavu, its like their living they're past once more. Just as different people bodies or in them." Mandy looked at Billy. He was right about it. They were living the time in there life when they were younger. Anderson chuckled disappearing into the darkness. Billy just looked at Mandy."I do love you though." He walked towards where Anderson walked off to.

Sileen smile at her host."You love him also." She chuckled disappearing also. It left Mandy alone in the dark area. She walking down the dark way out of the area they all met at.

She woke up only to see Billy gone. She sighed,'We fell asleep in bed together.' She still felt the heat coming off of the side he slept on."Anderson, Sileen, and Jimmy... Billy, Me, and Irwin. Just a twisted fucked up form of irony and dejavu for those demons." She looked at her calendar and saw the Halloween dance is next week.

Irwin growled coldly under his breath. Jimmy looked at him."Boy, Sileen is Mandy's demon." He stated calmly.

Irwin nodded still pissed."Is she the one that Billy's demon took from you a long time ago" Jimmy nodded to Irwin."Halloween is almost near Jimmy. The demons are getting frisky. We need to get Mandy either now or on Halloween." Irwin stood up walking out the empty meeting hall.'I need Mandy for myself and Billy needs to die.' Jimmy smile darkly at how this was going to work also at his own advantage.

_Well chap 12_

_This story is wounding to end I think_

_I hope you like it_

_sorry if its short, I didn't have much of a inspiration for this chap._

_I will for next chapter._

_Keep reading and enjoy! XD_


	13. Goodbye Father

_Chapter 13_

_I hope you like_

_Some parts might be sad, No seriously_

_X3_

* * *

><p>Billy opened the door to a dark house. He noticed that his mother things were gone. He walked into it only to find a note saying it is from his mother.<p>

_Dear Billy,_

_I'm so very sorry, that I left without a good bye. I'll visit you every weekend, cause your father was the one who had the claim over you. To keep you as his child. I hope you have fun at the Halloween dance, with Mandy. Billy, I don't care if you love her, I just want you to be happy. Your father may can't cook so please learn how to cook so you can survive. Don't try to fight with him. Just let him be himself, the now always anger, sometimes drunken, think is suppose to be the male superior over females._

_Best of wishes with love and hugs from your dear mother._

_PS Don't have sex with no one to early_

Billy choked back the tears, he dropped the letter and fell down onto the couch letting the tears fall rapidly.'Damn it damn it, DAMN IT!' Was all he could think of. He look at the non smelling of the air cake. His mother turkey wouldn't be smelled on thanksgiving. He won't be able to see her as often as he wish for. No more of cookies.'I FEEL LIKE FUCKING FORSTER CHILD!' He shouted in his mind angrily. Billy wiped away the tears. He stood up looking at the shadows seeing Anderson standing there with a devilish grin."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" He shouted at the demon. He stayed silent. Billy just let the tears stream down his face wondering if this was his punishment for falling in love, trying to be a good child to his parents.'God what did I do... oh wait I killed Mindy for Mandy, I try to be a good friend to her, I even spoke my feelings, though she doesn't feel the same towards me.' He saw Anderson walking towards the stairs as if beckoning him to it. He followed curiously after his demon.

He walked up the stairs in his hand now was scissors, he had tears falling down his face. Anderson led him down the hall to his fathers room. He sobbed deep in his throat it almost came out in a form of growls. Anderson remember this is what he did to his mother after his father left them. He opened the door to his host father's room."**Boy you don't have to kill him, it your choice actually.**" He disappeared, but watching Billy closely.

Billy looked at his mother and father's wedding picture. He looked at the man who drove her away. He saw the time was pass 12 am. He covered his father's mouth, so he wouldn't scream.(now this part imagined your epic/or saddest song for this part, mine is Rolling in the Deep by Adele) Billy's father Harold woke up to see his own son holding a pair of steel metal scissors high over his head. Tears, sadness, hatred was pouring from him and over his father. Billy smiled a crooked smile,"I hate you... I HATE YOU!" He stabbed him in the hand."I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" He stabbed him in his groin. Harold was screaming muffles screams as his son was laughing and crying."I HATE SO MUCH YOU LED ME TO THIS!" He stabbed his other hand. Billy stabbed his father's leg, feet, screaming how much he hated him."I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN ILL SEE YOU IN HELL!" He stabbed Harold in the head then the heart.

Billy look at his hands, then the scissors in his father's chest. He screamed as loud as he can, knowing hes going to hell now."FUCK! FUCK!" He fell to his hand knees. Anderson looked at the Billy. He then gain his own flashback. He heard speaking dark incantations now. He looked at the dead man in bed who burned in a crisp and his soul was dragged in the depths of hell. Anderson was almost mortified. Billy eyes were trapped in a sadden, tormented gaze.

"**Boy... What the hell did you do?**" He questioned Billy. Billy looked at Anderson, he kept that crooked smiled. Anderson saw he was crying blood now. Anderson walked up to Billy seeing another demon tried to possessed him the process. He walked up to him and pulled out the demon who disappeared. Billy looked at his demon. He looked at the blood on his hands, he felt hot red liquid on his face. Billy closed his eyes and passed out. Anderson saw Grim glaring at him."**Grim I gave him the choice, I didn't know he knew those words of sending a person to hell after death.**" Grim used his powers to send Billy to his room.

"Anderson, I know you hate, don't cause Billy any grief. Hes to fragile for this crap." Grim saw the hurt look on Billy's tan face. Anderson disappeared back to Billy's mind. Grim left to check on Mandy.

Billy walked through his mind he felt the blood trickle down his face slowly. He saw Anderson chained up now. He ran to his demon."Anderson... why are you like this?" Anderson looked at his host.

He sighed,"**Number one rule boy for a holy demon... Never, ever, let a mortal use black magic. This is the punishment, chained up in your mind, never allowed to help you in your time of need. Sileen is a holy demon also. But accept me as your demon permanently we'll be one, able to help one another. You have to say,"By the Hellism gates, with all the sins, I let in the darkness to my soul. I let everything that isn't holy in and the holy I curse away, I release my demon to taint and twist. Now release..." that's only if you accept those terms. Do you accept them, if you do, grab me chains and break them with your bare hands?**" He questioned Billy.

Billy backed away from the chain demon. He ran far away into his black mind .'No...no... I can't. I won't accept him as my for ever demon. No, never!' He woke up in a cold sweat. He ran down stairs seeing the time was 5:55. The time his mother gets up to cook a wonderful breakfast. He even hope last night was a dream, that his own father was alive."MOM, DAD..." He looked into the empty area. No sign of life."So it wasn't a dream... then." He walked upstairs to get ready for the long, lonesome, day at home.

Mandy woke up as if she felt a disturbance around her.'Billy...' She got out of bed getting dressed quickly. She only did this just for a close, dearly friend of hers.

_Pretty sad I know_

_Hey sorry, I lost inspiration for a while sorry_

_I hope you like it Maybe 5 or 6 more chaps to go. Maybe even a epilogue._

_A question, Will Billy accept his demon, or keep him chained, and denied accepting him_

_Keep reading! XD_


	14. Not so alone anymore

**_LEMON_**

**_LEMON_**

**_LEMON ALERT_**

_Chapter 14 Yup you guess it its going to be a lemon Folks_

_This is going to be actually quiet complicating. _

_So if you forgot what led these two here, then Please re-read the other chaps._

_XD_

* * *

><p>Mandy walked out her bedroom door, and out her front door. She was actually worried about Billy. Ever since they drank that mystical water in the cavern of the Biter Empathy. She felt like she knew more about Billy than before. His favorite color, food, candy, some of his secrets. The creatures told them both the water could give this weird sensation that one of you are in danger, or something emotional happen to one another. She always had that feeling towards her friend though. She walked towards his house in long strides.<p>

Billy was in the kitchen chewing his cereal slowly. He threw a dart at the paper bag boy job in the paper. He realized he has to get a job after school to support himself. He started to cry again, but feeling blood now trickling down his face, getting into his cereal. He ate it still anyway, wiping away the bloody tears. Grim was gone for now. He saw the time was only 9:00 am. This was going to be a long time for the day to end. He scooped another bloody spoon full of cereal. It was now bitter in his mouth as the milk and blood mixed in one.'Mom... why did you go...' He pushed the red bowl away from him.'Oh god... I need to get out of this house.' He walked out of the kitchen grabbing the house keys.

He opened it, only to see Mandy about to knock on the door."M-M-Mandy... what are you doing here? I mean... Why are you here?" She looked at him, staring at his face curiously. He looked away quickly."Mandy is just..." He was stopped by her voice.

"Blood... Billy... were you crying blood? What happen last night tell me now." Her voice almost sounded shrill, filled with worried. Billy backed away from her, as she was a illness to him. She walked up to him as he back into the house. She closed the door behind her. She felt this moment was going to turn into something, lovely, and dangerous for them. He backed up to the couch falling down onto it. Mandy pinned him down to the sofa."Wheres everyone Billy? Why are you keeping secrets from me... I thought we were friends?" She saw a hurt expression to him."Are we friends... or something less than that."

Billy was starting up his red tears again,"M-Mandy... why are we like this? Our relationship like this? Its a love and hate thing Mandy... I... I don't want to be that relationship Mandy... I cant." He wiped the bloody tears away now."Mandy do you..." He choked a little,"love me?" He took deep breaths and closed his eyes waiting for a slap of his life. But he felt something soft, and he smelled something sweet like chocolate. He saw it was Mandy, was licking his face clean of the almost dries blood."M-Mandy." He was blushing darkly, and was just flabbergasted.

She looked at him, kissing his neck gently."I do love you Billy." She whispered in his ear. He was at a stunned position. She place his hands on her hips. She sighed quietly at him."Your a very complicated boy, Billy. We both have demons, they both know each other. We known each other for years to be exact. That friend conduct was only for Irwin and Me. Not us, we could be more than friends." She kissed him passionately as he let his hands roams her body. She moaned quietly in his mouth.

He looked at her with heavy breathing. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, sucking on the dialect skin of hers. She moaned a little louder this time. Billy now was engulfed in the intoxicating scent of her."Oh... god Mandy you smell good." He made her lean back on the couch staring at her with so much lust, and love. She kissed him again as she was being forced to lay down on the couch. This was the place where they shared their first kiss. He figured, this where they are going to share their first time together. He felt Mandy kick off her boots, in the heat of passion. Billy kicked off his shoes also. This was really going to happen. No turning back now from this, if they do its only going to be even awkward for them. Billy and Mandy knew they weren't going to back out this time.

Mandy pulled up Billy's shirt licked his chest. Billy shudder lightly as he kissed her breast gently. She shudder herself. He felt her spread her legs open as he felt himself lowering more into her. He heard stifled moans from her, her bucking of the hips. He lost."Mandy you want it rough or pacey?" Mandy looked at him with a dull look."I take it you want it rough then... mm...?" She nodded, as she unzipped his pants, then unbutton them. He did the same. They heard light drops of rain fall on the house. It actually added to their mood of this moment. He lifted up her shirt, and licked her belly button. She almost let out a squeak.

Billy looked down at a red face Mandy as he looked at her pink bra, and brown panties, with white trimmings. He grasped her breast with his left hand, his right was unfastening her bra. His mouth was ravishing her stomach with kisses, leaving bruises everywhere. Mandy arched her back as he threw her bra somewhere in the pile of clothes that was growing ever more slowly. She moaned loudly as Billy reached for her panties. She bucked her hips involuntary as he slipped off her undergarments slowly, purposely causing her to shudder, and groans. He looked at her and smiled lightly."Mandy... I am not going to do foreplay. I am just going to shove it in. Blood my come, and some tearing. You did say rough." Mandy nodded, understanding the terms she taken.

Billy buried his head in her neck,"I love you, don't hate me after this..." He slammed into her fast and hard. He felt her whole body, shake and shiver by the enticing member of his. He felt blood around his member. He heard Mandy breathing hard. "I am sorry Mandy, you said rough." He moved his hips back then rush them back to her entrance. He heard her trying hold back the screams."Scream Mandy. Let your voice roam through house. Let me know your enjoying this more than I am." He rushed back into her once more. Shen screamed this time. He lost it from the point.

Billy looked at Mandy, as he heard her steady breathing. He saw that he left light bruises over her form. He looked at the time. He chuckled lightly at it,'Six thirty. Asleep that long wonderful.' He saw that Mandy was looking at him cautiously."Hello love."

Mandy kissed him on the nose."Shut up, stupid." She closed her eyes again. Billy followed back into a peaceful sleep.

Outside the window, the demons rushed back to tell Irwin that Mandy lost it to Billy. Some of the Demons were now agitated by it. Now they had to get her on Halloween night. Friday the 31st. (HA HA! So IRONIC! Friday, Halloween, 31st right under the Friday the 13th also! SO FUNNY!)

_well if is short sorry_

_Promise the next one will be longer. Promise on my life_

_Mandy, yes I know she was totally out of character, but Billy was also._

_I gave the warning sign about the out of whack personalities_

_Keep reading and NICE REVIEWS!_


	15. HuntedSUCKISH CHAP NAME! HELP PLEASE!

_Chapter 15_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>After their little experience Billy and Mandy was watching tv. Mandy realized something,"Billy... we didn't use a condom." She cover her face."Now, I am going to end up like those teens on those shows." Billy kissed her cheek. She sighed loudly. She was looking at the bloody tears that were now dry. She got up walking to the front door she saw Billy frowning a little."Billy we have school tomorrow. So get some rest, stupid." Billy smiled at her.<p>

When Billy heard the door close and saw Mandy walking back home, he went to his parents room.'There's something in here, something evil.' He looked at the charred skeleton of his fathers remains. He walked over to them bashing in the remains. He saw black smoke rise up and attack him. Billy dunk only to be couching roughly. The demon was deform beyond compare. He was big, He had about 20 eyes on him, 3 long clawed fingers for both hands, a tail of a dragon. Other details was hard to make out.

"Billy, your demon isn't here to help you now." He grinned wickedly at him. Billy stood up and ran to the door, only be caught by the demon. Billy saw the cross his mother had given him, that Mandy said leave it behind. He grabbed it and threw at the demon face. The demon screamed and shouted in pain, and disappeared into dust.

Billy grabbed the cross and put in his pocket.'Crap, school is tomorrow.' He opened his mother case filled with all type of holy things. He grabbed the holy water, the wooden crosses, everything. He hung Crosses in all the rooms, splashed Holy water everywhere on the floors, chairs, beds, walls, everything. He wasn't going to take anymore chances. He wasn't going to be the fragile boy he is, he killed his father, killed Mindy, cursed at police officers, spoke black magic to burn his father carcass, almost raped Mandy three or two times- not his fault really, it was Anderson's- he was really going to hell. He thought at least he can save some of his pathetic life before death comes for him.

That night Billy ended up seeing Anderson once again. Anderson smiled at Billy."**Hello Boy**."

Billy looked away,"Anderson."

"**I see you lost your virginity to Mandy. As I lost mine to Sileen. So dejavu for me still**." He chuckled at Billy. Billy glared at the demonic entity. Anderson looked at the dried red tear stains."**Boy, listen to me, by Halloween night you have to accept me as your demon, if not...**" He chuckled slightly,"**You don't even wanna know**." He saw Billy hands burn to the second degree."**You came in contact with holy water, or the angels tears**(NO ONE GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT THE HOLY WATER! Thank you =3) **that stuff will burn a person with a demon, or a demon**." Billy sighed loudly, walking into his dark mind.

"I'll take my chances Anderson." He walked in his mind. It was getting darker, and darker, even colder. He saw Irwin, in a dark red cloak. with him was a tall man. Billy walked up to him."Irwin..."

Irwin showed shark like teeth, and his demon went inside him, morphing him in a beast."DIE!" Irwin leaped at Billy.

Billy woke up, at 4 am after all the ghost and demons come out and roam the earth, till morning. Billy felt so much demonic demons, ghost unrest, around him. Itself sickens him. He walked to the bathroom, and took a cold shower. He needed a cool off, despite the ghost around him.'So much moaning and groaning of sadness' He covered his ears in fear of his life, he didn't even looked at them.

He walked to the bus stop waiting for Mandy, who still had her dull, blunt face to her. Billy gave her a small smile, but lost it when saw Irwin walking out of the forest. He glared at him angrily. Irwin smirked at him.

The three teens stand in a semi triangle. Billy looked at Irwin, as Irwin was looking at Mandy, Mandy looked at the sky. Billy took a step, catching the attention of Mandy who noticed the tension rising between the two men."Billy come the bus is here." Billy pulled out his cross, and showed it to Irwin who flinched by it. Billy smirked at him going on the bus, putting his protection back in his pocket. Irwin followed behind , he was going to get him back.

Billy saw Irwin telling Sprug something. He knew that they lost their friendship(I love having screwed up families, and fucked up friends) anyway, so he didn't care. Billy turned to be accidentally bumped by the former bully. Billy felt his pockets and his necklace was gone. He felt the shadows, bad vibes around him. He saw Irwin grinning showing shark like teeth. Billy felt this in his Dream, but dodged this time. He ran down the hall avoiding the kids, either by jumping, sliding, side stepping them to avoid Irwin.'CRAP! I am going to die a young boy!'

Irwin was copying Billy's movements, just to stay hot on his trail. He saw Shadows of Jimmy on the walls of the halls.'Jimmy go and have a visit with Anderson will ya.' Jimmy listened to his host.'Your mine alone Billy, I am going to kill you!'

Mandy was getting out of the girls bathroom, but only to see Irwin and Billy running down the halls. She saw Sileen become her shadow."Girl, go after those two... Anderson will die if confronted by Jimmy. Then Billy will die along with his demon." Mandy ran down the halls after the two teens.

Anderson looked at the golden chains of the heavens. His feet were not bond, his hand were, chain the wall deep in Billy's mind. Anderson saw his old friend."**Jimmy P. Fredrick**," he chuckled slightly by his name,"**So nice to visit a friend in his time of need**." Anderson breathed heavily as Jimmy made his presence known."**Why are you here damn it**."

Jimmy showed a image of Anderson's host and his host fighting each other. Anderson felt his breath stopped. Jimmy laughed at him."_The most relentless demon has grown a soft spot for the boy, who's crying blood. He or you are going to die, the other will follow_." Jimmy smacked Anderson in the face, and then kicking him in the gut. Anderson couched up blood. Jimmy laughed."_I HATE MY BEST FRIEND_!" He laughed harder."_GO BACK TO HELL!_" He punched him again in the face, and then pulled out a knife."_Slow and painful the way I like it_."

Billy(sorry for the random flip flopping) felt like he got punched in the face and socked in the gut. Irwin laughed at him."Billy, your demon is going to die. You will follow with him." Irwin was about to sock Billy's head as hard as he could, but got stop by Mandy. He couldn't help but to blush."Hello love."

Mandy looked at Billy who look like he was in pain. She saw her shadow in her figure."Irwin back the fuck off."

"Make me Bitch." Irwin ran to her.

Sileen twisted Jimmy's arm. Jimmy popped back in place."You little whore."

Sileen looked at Anderson,"Anderson stay alive damn it." She looked at him,"Come over here so I can kill you!"

_Hey hey guess what this is called_

_Ding-Ding CLIFF HANGER!_

_Next chap is all about the demons past, and the fight between Sileen and Jimmy._

_Jimmy like to hit women, and emotional abused them, with sexual harassment and abasement_

_Sileen is not a slut, whore, nor a bitch. She just was a little frisky... I am giving away to much._

_Keep reading and hope for the best. _

_Oh and this story has about 3 or 5 more chaps. _

_So close yet so far for 20 chaps._

_Oh well XD_


	16. Demons by The Beginning

_Chap 16_

_This chap is really about the demons past _

_it will go back to Billy and Mandy to certain part of the chap_

_I hope you enjoy this. Oh this might be my longest chap yet =D_

* * *

><p>Sileen kicked Jimmy in the chin, then punched him in the face. Jimmy, reconnected his jaw back to his skull. Anderson watched the two fight. He couldn't help to remember when he was alive, and happy. Sileen and Jimmy saw dark battle field turn into a memory of their's. Sileen saw herself become younger, Anderson was free of his chains mentally, but not physically. Jimmy scowled at the memory. He walked up to Anderson who was standing up sighing at the painful, but happy memory."<em>Anderson what the hell is this?<em>" Anderson walked down the memory to see himself playing catch with his father. He felt a sudden urge to cry. Some say demons have no memories, no regrets, no feelings. Anderson though had some of those. Demons still have memories and regrets. His few regrets was losing the girl he loved, was losing his best friend, and his life.

Sileen touched Anderson as he watched his smaller self gawked at her younger form. Jimmy remembered this now. This was when he and Anderson first met Sileen. Boy and other Boy best friends for a long time, then girl came.

The memory...

"Dad, dad." the smaller Anderson repeated to his father, who smiled at him happily.

"Yes son?" He asked his six year old boy.

Little Anderson pointed to the house across the street from his house."People...-" He stopped because he saw a girl, and wasn't paying attention to Jimmy who came with a baseball bat.

He's father left saying this,"Anderson you have a crush on the girl." He went inside after that.

Jimmy looked at the girl and blushed as Anderson was looking at him."Her name is Sileen, and I am in love with her man. So don't take her she's mine!"

Anderson nodded, not caring as he saw the girl coming up to the two boys."Hey my name is Sileen, I just moved here. Can I play with you guys?" She asked the two boys with pink faces.

"Yeah, here... used my bat Sileen." Jimmy smiled at her.

Sileen looked at Anderson."My name is Anderson and my friend name is Jimmy P. Fredrick." Anderson chuckled lightly.

Jimmy blushed darkly at his friend."Why don't you ever say your last name?"

Anderson slapped him in the head."You darn well I can't say it. My father doesn't like my last name, my mother had given me."

Jimmy shook his head realizing Anderson last name was really embarrassing."His full name is Anderson Gorge."

Sileen giggled with a blush."My full name is Sileen Love."

Anderson sighed, but smiled."Since were all friends here, lets agree we keep our last and middle names a secret from others. Never ever say them in front of each other. Agreed." Anderson put out his hand.

Jimmy put his on top of Anderson's, then Sileen on top of Jimmy's. They both said,"Agree."

The memory faded, and the older Jimmy punched the semi freed Anderson in the face."_You MOTHER FUCKER!_"

Sileen kneed him the stomach."Fuck off."

Anderson remembered when Billy killed his father for making his mother leave. He remember he killed his mother for making his father leave. The memory to that moment that mentally damage Anderson, and he was only 12 at that time. Sileen looked at the pre teen Anderson, holding a knife. His mother roped up and gagged.

The memory...

Anderson has tear streaming down his face as he looked at the blood splatter room, and the shadows moving around. It was cold and dark. He cried harder, but then stopped crying. He saw his father smiling at him but faded into a demon. He touched Anderson head, leaving cross and a demon wrapped around it."Holy Demon Anderson." was all it said, and faded. Anderson passed out.

Sileen opened the door to Anderson's house to see him passed out."Anderson...?" She ran up to him touching his shoulder.

He looked at her grabbing her wrist until you can here something sizzled. She closed her eyes about to cry. He looked at her with his love and compassion fading. He mouth the words,_'Holy Demon' _and passed out.

Sileen looked at her passed out friend and then the cross on her wrist, with a demon wrapped around it. She turn to see Jimmy holding a baseball bat and a baseball."Jimmy... we have to help Anderson, I think something is wrong with him." She lifted Anderson up onto the couch with Jimmy's help.

Jimmy looked at Sileen face that was full of worry for their friend. They then saw his mother dead and a knife to her right to her left breast. Her hands were bashed in with a mallet, her feet were burn so bad that you can see the bone. Her ears were ripped off and shoved in her cheeks. Her face had bruises on her face. They looked at Anderson and saw blood on his hands. Sileen and Jimmy just went to clean up the mess before anyone comes around here.

Anderson woke up, his eyes were a hazy reddish- whitish grey color. He looked at Sileen and then Jimmy. He set a deathlike, spiteful glare at his mother. He spoke some black magic. He saw her soul being questioned by death, the Grim himself. Anderson stood up walking to the dark figure."Grim... reaper."

(OKAY! This is Grim that is with Billy and Mandy so no confusion here. Kay) Grim look at Anderson."Boy, how can you see me?" He asked Anderson who saw his mother soul signing her death papers to enter heaven.

He spoke these word to send her too hell."Almighty devil drag her soul down to your castle too your cold icy realm, twist and grind her soul into many pieces." He smirked as he saw her get chained and dragged to hell. Her screams was echoed in the house.

Grim looked at the boy appalled and saw his death clock stop ticking."You been touched by a holy..." He was stopped by Anderson.

"Demon, death." He grins, as he saw his friends enter the room shocked to see him awake and smiling at the wall.

Grim left, as Anderson went back to his friends.

The memory faded and Anderson smiled at the twisted memory of his past. Jimmy, saw the burn mark on Sileen wrist. This was the fuel that really pissed Jimmy off."_So it was you who made her like this_." He growled as was ready tackle Anderson to the ground. Anderson got up, showing long fangs.

He walked to his old friend, Sileen looked at her wrist."**Jimmy... you son of a bitch... you know if you haven't tried to become a such a prick we wouldn't be here today.**" He came up behind him."**NOW WOULD WE.**" He grin sickly."**Yes I have grown a soft spot for the boy, cause he is just like me.**" He took a finger and stuck into Jimmy's body. Jimmy gagged and gasped. Sileen, watched in horror seeing how quickly he changed his state of being. Anderson felt his heart,"**When you become part of a mortal mentally. Bad things can happen.**" He gave a squeeze and Jimmy pulled away from him grasping his chest.

"YOU FUCKER!" He saw another memory into play. He remembered this. This was at the graduation. Sileen remembered this also.

Anderson was looking at the teens who were drinking alcohol, doing all type of drugs. For him being a holy demon gave him morals and and non morals. He gave him values and took away his values. He felt like a balance scale.'Fucking people wasting their money and health on this shit(He is known to be a real potty mouth)I hope they burn in hell, or freeze down there.' He took a sip of his water, but spit out seeing it was spiked with vodka.'Crap...'

Sileen walked up to her friend. She learned of her demon. She knew how he changed when he killed his mother. She touched his shoulder. He jumped a little but smiled at her."Hey you okay Anderson?" She asked the man before her. He nodded.

Anderson saw a cup of water in her hand."Don't drink the water its spiked." She threw it down. He still had the childhood crush on her still. He looked around for Jimmy seeing that he didn't even come yet. She shook her head no. He walked off looking for his best friend.'Where the hell is he.' He thought bitterly.

He saw Jimmy talking to a deformed demon. Anderson felt a sudden urge to go over there and ripped the demon and Jimmy's soul in half."I except the terms. Will this get Sileen though?" Jimmy asked the demonic entity. It nodded, touching Jimmy's soul and twisting it."Anderson..." Jimmy looked at him angrily. His eyes flashed a teal color, with a hint of gold.

Anderson walked away.'I lost him now, holy demons are against to being friends with demons. Its unethical for this friendship to continue.' He saw Sileen was gone.'She felt the presence of our dear old friend. Stupid bastard.' He left the party hearing. He heard a girl screamed loud.'Jimmy raped a girl... not my problem.' He went to his empty house.

Anderson stopped his memories and he bind once again. Sileen eyes turn there demonic color. She grabbed Jimmy's throat, squeezing it. He disappeared into the ground. Anderson relaxed when Jimmy left his host mind. Sileen looked at Anderson."You broke the rule didn't you." She smiled lightly.

Anderson nodded, with a smirked."**You know damn well that was a full blown mistake.**"

Sileen nodded leaving her love behind.

(BACK TO BILLY AND MANDY) Billy laid on the couch while Mandy watching tv, with his head on her lap. He looked at her. She looked at him."What Billy?"

Billy looked at her,"Anderson hate Grim because Grim killed Sileen, because she wouldn't die. So Anderson attacked Grim. Grim grabbed Anderson throat and made him die. Anderson was in love with your demon. That why he hate grim so much." Billy looked at the tv."So fucking ironic. Get this hes a potty mouth." Billy hug around her waist.

Mandy smirked at him,"Like you, potty mouth. Plus you took a good beating by the fucking ugly troll."

Billy chuckled."Yeah I did, but you trained me for taking hits. I love you for that also, you sexy demon." He smirked, falling asleep.

She blushed darkly, looking out the window. She could of sworn she saw Her demon being chained by the neck and hands. She shrugged it off for now.

_That was the demons pass for you_

_You like it. Why did Sileen get chained...? You can only think what she did._

_Heres something, PM me about making new chaps. Cause now I am slcaking off I don't need to do that._

_Sorry_

_Keep reading and enjoy. Almost over by the way._

_Darthwill3 your requests will come up next kay XD_

_THANKS!_


	17. Fears are Fair

_Chapter 17_

_Hope you enjoy it XD_

* * *

><p>Mandy was looking at her black dress. The the theme was Halloween of course. Colors were either red, black, orange, white, grey, or Halloween costumes. She sighed. It was tomorrow and the demons will be coming out to play. She looked in the mirror and saw her demon chained by the throat, and hands. She was force to bow, since chained in that position. She shook off the hastily image away. Mandy put away the dress back into the box. She never knew she would be going to the dance (or prom what ever way you wanna put it I don't care) with Billy. She sat on her bed looking out the window. She saw her demon once more.'What the hell?' She thought bitterly.<p>

Mandy then heard her mother calling her down for dinner. She sighed again, hating spending time with her family."OKAY... mother." She walked downstairs to eat and spend quality time with her family.

Billy was counting his money from his first day of work. He at least have a day off tomorrow for his dance. He blushed by the thought of dancing with Mandy, her looking very very fine in her dress. What would really add icing to the cake she if she wore her hair with a red flower, light make up, and the head of Irwin in a box wrapped in a black bow. That would make his day. He looked at the tux seeing how it had a orange bow to it.'The dance...' He saw Anderson through his mirror. He looked away. Ever since he was chained. He was being pestered about enter-twining his soul with his demon. That wasn't going to happen.

He hopped into the shower, the steam was rising more quickly this time. He didn't mind the heat anymore, or at least he didn't think about. He's orange hair was clinging to his face once he got out of the shower.'Its time to get this cut.' He sighed by the thought, if Mandy like guys with long hair. He remember she did have that crush on Pif for a while. He long hair... or maybe he was just good looking. He shrugged off the cutting of the hair for a later time.

Mandy laid in her bed thinking about how her demon became chained. Was it a connection to Billy's demon, or was it something deeper the root of the problem. She closed her eyes to rest.

Sileen looked at Mandy as she came to her."Mandy... so how was your day so far?"

Mandy glared at her chained demon."Fine, now tell me how the hell did you get chained... is it a connection to Billy's demon, or some deeper problem?" She wasn't in the mood now to deal with a chained demon that like to play games.

"Yes to both of those. Anderson let Billy use black magic, there fore he is punish for me trying to explore your soul and tried too tie us together I got punished. The deeper problem is that tomorrow someone of greater force will come to both of you and tried to kill you and Billy, for your guys blood. The greater force is someone you know." Sileen sighed at her host.

Mandy had a feeling."Okay then I'll be ready for Irwin's demons(What Mandy is smart) on the dance." This caught Sileen off guard. Mandy walked down through her own mind. Looking at her memories floating by. Her dreams being walked down through her mind, and nightmares. Her nightmares was actually one that scared her out fucking mind. She stood 15 feet from it. It was in the cage , it had hazy red- whitish grey eyes. This was actually a nightmare happen before she knew of her demon, and after her visit to hell. She walked back down her mind, not looking back at the grinning man before her. She walked out of her mind only to hear her name over and over again by him.'Leave me alone...'

Mandy woke up with sweat and fear on her face. She looked her dark room, she covered her face trying to get rid of her fear. She felt her body shake, her hands was trembling by that nightmare.'Being rape... by him is worst than dying by him...' She walked to her bathroom, getting ready for school.

Billy was eating his cereal, realizing that he felt his red tears starting up again. He held them back, he perfer his cereal to taste good than salty, dark red, bloody, tears. Then he realized today was Halloween, the dance, and Irwin. He swallowed hard, running out his house to the school grounds.'God... the one time of year I wish me and Irwin weren't mortal enemies.' He busted through the school doors seeing Spurg wearing his necklace. He ran up to him."Hey... Spurg I need my necklace back please."

Spurg walked away from him still keeping the necklace with him. Billy followed him."Please man... you don't understand the necklace was given to me by my mom... it protects me... please you have to understand." He pleaded with the bully. Spurg continued down the hall, but only to be slammed into the lockers by Billy."I said PLEASE!" Billy shook with fear and anger."I swear to you that necklace won't protect you from me."

Spurg looked paled his face was drenched with sweat and fear. Billy let him go."I can't Billy... Irwin order me... if I don't do what he says..." Billy just walked away from the former bully. He was no help to him.

Billy looked up and saw Mandy, but the shadows was behind her also. He ran to her quickly."Mandy... hey since Halloween dance is today... we are going together... and the teachers are giving us a break... you wanna hang out outside?" She looked at him quizzically."Do you wanna?"

She looked around her area and felt that eerie presence around her."Sure." She spoke bluntly. Billy grabbed her hand taking her outside. Mandy nightmare back to her, when she looked at her friend.'God... so creepy and wrong.' she realized that he was speaking to her."What?"

Billy had a dark blush on his face as they walked to the forest."Mandy besides of everything else... can you teach me how to dance?" Mandy blushed darkly. He freaked out."You don't have to though. I swear to that." He looked away.

She grabbed his hand, and placed it on her hip. She took the other in hers."Follow my steps clearly, step on me once your ass will be kicked hard." He nodded in understanding response. She sighed, moving her feet in a swift motion. Billy though started to struggle right off the bat.

After 2 to 3 hours he got it. He wrapped around Mandy lower back, letting his head fall on her shoulder. She looked away down to the ground blushing darkly. Billy tighten around her. He started to sing quietly. Mandy felt his loving touch, then flinched when she remembered her nightmare. She took a step back, seeing his hurt look pained her for a strange reason."STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT DAMN IT!"

"M-Mandy what did I do?" He felt like something just made her flip for no reason.

She glared at him angrily, then calmed down."I' sorry it was just a stupid, troubling thought Billy." She turned on her heels. She heard shadows behind her moving quickly, and heard Billy yelp."BILLY!" She saw that he was gone. She ran down the forest.

Billy woke up seeing the souls that died by Irwin hands. Pif, Pud'n, his mom, dad, grandma, and dracula or his grandpa. Then he saw the few souls he killed. Mindy, was crying. His dad was looking at him angrily. He felt his bloody tears run down fast. His father grasped his neck."Boy your still weak." Billy lost it that moment he was called weak.

"FUCKER I AM NOT WEAK!" He kicked his father soul in the gut. He frowned with a anger in his eyes."IRWIN OUT NOW!"

Irwin walked out smiling wickedly."Yes best friend?"

"WERE NOT FRIENDS!" He growled deep in his throat, tears running hot."I will never ever be friends with you again!" Billy was fuming by this point on."I hate you so much. God... why haven't I seen this before... your just a creepy, sleazy prev who doesn't deserve Mandy. Holy SHIT! Your demon doesn't deserve Mandy's demon either." Irwin slapped Billy then kicked him in the gut. Billy coughed up black goop, which scared the souls and Irwin. Billy looked at the goop he shook in horror realizing something, not letting Anderson be one with him, is either turning him into a demon, or hes dying slowly.

He looked up and saw Irwin and the souls gone. He look around he was in the forest and he saw Mandy looking at him worriedly. He felt his lips and saw the dried up goop. He hugged her tightly."Mandy..." He felt his tears fall rapidly. He saw her shirt and neck being stained with blood tears. He tighten around her waist."Mandy tell me what you afraid of?" He chuckled darkly after receiving a gasp.

She looked at him and saw his eyes turn there demonic color."BILLY!" She was beginning to be frighten, when feeling his hands spreading her legs."Billy... please stop." She pleaded to her friend. He unbutton her pants.

He chuckled again."What are afraid of?" He made his hands tip a toe across her panties line.

She felt tears tickled down her face."Of being raped... by you." She felt his hands stop at her area before dipping into it. She saw his eyes go back to there normal color. She was panting heavily.

Billy looked at his hands then his friend. Tears fresh on her face. He looked away."I am so sorry... I don't know whats happening to me. It's like I'm..." He was stopped by her.

"A demon." She got a gasp from him this time."See you tonight at the dance." She walked back home, leaving her friend behind.

Billy stood up, and started walking back to his house.'The dance damn it. And Irwin is going to be there. This going to end tonight.'

_Yup next chapter._

_Finally... gosh that was... yeah long no joke._

_Next I'll try to have the last two chaps, maybe a epilogue ready by this week._

_This story probably was my most epic one. Who knows. _

_You tell me please and Thank you. _


	18. Starting of the Ceremony

_Chapter 18_

_Yeah I was so close to 20!_

_Oh well, enjoy_

* * *

><p>Billy looked at the time and saw a couple of hours till the dance. He laid on the couch thinking about Mandy fear. Her only fear was him raping her. It kept on replaying in his mind, showing the tears of his friend. He saw what he look like in her eyes.'A demon...' That word was echoing through his mind. The image of his friend with hot fresh watery tears running down her face. He gasped when he felt a cold draft go over him. He though it was Anderson. He actually missed his presence, his sarcastic remarks, his cryptic replies and jokes. Billy closed his eyes wanting to fall asleep forever.'Just dream happy thoughts.'<p>

Billy ended up in a field of flowers, seeing his mother with a wide smile. His father giving him a thumbs up. Irwin holding a bat and ball smiling. Then he saw Mandy, with her dull look, her eyes cold. That was his Mandy. He took a step towards her, only to have rain down pour, he heard his father cursing at him, Irwin was gone, his mother was gone. He saw himself but the eyes were different, he pounced on Mandy. The normal Billy heard her screams of pains. He try to run to her to help, but the ground crumbled under him, he saw Mandy and his demonic side."_**See ya Billy.**_" Was all it said to the real Billy.

He woke up sweating, seeing 1 hour away. He got up looking at himself seeing that he was all normal. He ran upstairs, going to get ready for the dance. He showered, brushed his hair, he saw Anderson in his mirror. He looked drained, sleepy, and dying. Then he saw another being. A being that almost looked like him, Billy almost felt a strain on his neck seeing the figure wrap something around Anderson's neck. Billy closed his eyes ducking from the mirror. He was breathing hard. He stood seeing that the image was gone.'Anderson... is dying and something is growing in my soul.' He ran downstairs to go too Mandy's house.

Mandy looked at herself seeing her hair straighten, light black eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. The thing that was bothering her was that she got all gussy up for Billy. She sighed, going downstairs and secretly hoping for Billy not to come. She heard the door bell ring, seeing it was Billy there to pick her up. She her up."Billy..." She was stunned to see him all nice and neat. Hair combed, he smelled nice, he looked handsome even through that. She blushed darkly seeing Billy blush at her outfit."you look nice."

Billy looked down to the ground, seeing her like how she was made his face fill hot."Hey Mandy, you ready... of course your ready you look so sexy in your outfit... mean lets go." He grabbed her hand walking to their school. He felt his hand get sweaty, his throat dry. Really his first date actually.

In the shadows Irwin's demon watched them closely, they were frisky, angry, and wanted Billy's blood in them. He was so tainted it made him really yummy to them. They floated, oozing, and dripped onto the ground. The funny thing was that in the mixed of it there was Billy's dad. He was now deformed like the rest of them.

Billy and Mandy sat down at a empty table. Everyone was looking at Mandy, seeing her gussy up for... Billy. They found it unethical, unholy even. Billy kept down is temper, he felt certain things around him, heard things. He was now wanting to leave with Mandy and watch tv with her and Grim. He looked up and saw his dad, he almost choked on his punch. Mandy looked at him confused why he was panicking all of the sudden."Billy whats wrong?" She saw him get up and walk to a dark area of the room. She heard music play, and the lights went orange, red, black, grey, and white.

Billy looked inside the boys locker room, seeing it was pitch black. He was breathing hard."Come out dad..." Billy's dad come out tackling him to the ground.(hey he wouldn't stay dead) Billy was struggling with his demon father. He looked at him seeing drool, and hunger in his eyes.

"You smell so sin written. I want your blood and soul to feast on." He saw his son's face go long in fear. He smirked chuckling lightly.

Billy kicked his deform father in the gut."Why are you working for Irwin?" His dad, pounced on him again."Get off of me!"

Outside the locker room, they heard a scream and a growl. Mandy knew it was Billy and a demon in there she got up, and walked to the boys locker room. She was close only to heard a girl scream, Mandy saw a demon, killing people, sucking out the soul. Then it saw Mandy. Mandy ran towards the exit, but only to be grabbed by the ankle. She kicked and squirmed, she felt like screaming for help.

Billy ran out the boys locker room, after throwing his demonic dad out of it. He looked and saw Mandy, being held in the clutches of demonic."MANDY!" He ran to her only to be, held back by his dad."Let me go you ass hole!" He looked at Mandy disappear , before getting socked in the stomach passing out.

He woke up on a ritual table, tied down. He groaned in agony, and pain. He looked to the right side of him and saw Mandy. She was in a practically torn dress. She looked at him."Mandy... are you okay?" He asked her.

She looked at him."Yeah. These demons are getting ready for the ritual. By 12 am tonight Billy..." She choked a bit."you will be killed, and I will be with Irwin." She saw the shock look on his face, most of all the anger and hatred for Irwin.

Irwin came out with a cup, and a blade."Hello friends." He chuckled at Billy face."Billy you realized not accepting the bond between you and Anderson, is killing your and his soul." He heard Billy gasped."It's okay you two can hang out in hell after this. Good bye." Irwin stabbed Billy's heart.

Billy heard Mandy scream loudly before going limp. Irwin filled up the cup with his blood. Irwin looked at Mandy and smirked. She glared at him angrily."Mandy, look I killed him for us." He touched her face, only to have her bite his hand."You bitch." He slapped her hard leaving a red print on her face.

Mandy looked at Billy then Irwin."I will never loved you... cause I can't love." She saw the demons growling, and looking at her lustfully."Your demons disgust me, also." Irwin shrugged and walked up the stairs on the temple. He started to speak the ancient chant of the bonding ceremony. He need the blood of his enemy and the person he was trying to bond with.

Billy woke up, seeing Anderson, looking at him. Billy stood up, coughing up goo. Anderson smirked at him,"I see your seeing the fate of not accepting me as your demon." Billy ran away from him."Boy... you will accept me whether you like it or not." He looked at the chains that keep him bounded.

Billy ran and ran.'I will not be one with him... never ever.' He couldn't help but to see Mandy's face, again. He stopped running,'Mandy she alive and alone with him... I am going to lose her to a jack ass. That will not happen.' He ran back to Anderson, making his choice.

_Awesometastic!_

_Billy made his choice... what is it?_

_You tell me._

_two more chaps left, the last one and a epilogue__!_

_Then it's darthwill3 request!_

_I hope you like it! And I reached literally reached my goal! _

_WOO! Oh and yes Grim did not really fit so much in the story, sorry Grim fans. He was only good for the beginning Really._

_Maybe next story._


	19. Inner Demon, Holy Demons, and Humans

_Chapter 19_

_Ah, the last chap._

_Then a epilogue next the request, for my good friend Darthwill3_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Mandy looked her dead friend. His eyes were still open staring at nothing. She looked at Irwin as he was walking back to the front of the ceremony grounds."Irwin..." He looked at her, with lust in his eyes. He felt no more envy, cause the competition was dead. He walked over to her, seeing her trapped by him was feeding him pride and greed. She looked at him disgust and hatred,"I hate you so very much. You disgusting piece of shit."<p>

Irwin sighed at his little hostage."Mandy, Billy's dead, gone, he won't come back. So shut up and be a good little sex toy." He saw the hatred in her eyes. He chuckled lightly at that. He poured Billy's blood on a stone tablet. It glowed darkly, and shook the temple. Irwin smiled at the dark forces at work feeding him energy.

Billy looked at Anderson, Anderson looked at him back. Billy grabbed the chains of his demon."Anderson... I accept you as my demon." He said sighing.

Anderson looked at him with brown eyes. "Say the words Billy." Billy gasped but did what he was told.

He gripped the chains tight looking Anderson straight in the eyes."****By the Hellism gates, with all the sins, I let in the darkness to my soul. I let everything that isn't holy in and the holy I curse away, I release my demon to taint and twist. Now release ANDERSON!****" The chains twisted, the sins swirled, the chains broke off Anderson. He felt his soul being ripped out of him, and being shattered. He saw him, but himself though looked twisted and dark. He spoke few words of which,'_**I am your inner demon**_' Before Anderson blocked off the image of himself.

Mandy felt something coming from Billy's lifeless body, she saw his eyes become hazy, and dark. She smiled, closing her eyes. Irwin look at a smiling Mandy, and a live Billy. He growled."Kill him..." The demons ran after the possessed Billy.

He smirked, Anderson voice a woke."**Bitches... I am back.**" Anderson chuckled ripping the chains off. He laughed maniacally, ripping the head off of a demon. He licked the blood. He threw the head, and walked to Mandy, but only to be stopped by a force."**Jimmy... fuck off. This girl is not Sileen. It's my host lover.**" He walked up the temple ground.

Jimmy took over Irwin's body, he spoke the words that cause the circle of the devil. Anderson looked at Mandy, as something was clawing it way out of the ground. He ran at his old friend socking in the face."**Send IT BACK!**" Jimmy kicked him in gut. Anderson coughed up blood.

Billy ran through his mind, Anderson told him look for Mandy, so he can tell her to free Sileen from her chains. He stopped seeing Irwin, glaring at him."Irwin move. I need to see Mandy."

Irwin sighed angrily,"She's mine!"

Billy growled deep into his throat."You DICK HEAD! SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! WE HATE YOU!" He looked to the ground."I wish I never was your friend."

"Then kill me... your just like Anderson, Billy. He killed Jimmy, just because he touched Sileen inappropriately, so what it's not as bad as rape." He chuckled."Anderson almost raped Sileen, like you almost raped Mandy. He have a inner demon, so do you. You wanna know something... Anderson can be your long lost uncle. Remember he lived for a while."

Billy choked a little, it does explain why they are so alike, basically they were living each other lives. He ran towards Irwin, shoving him out of the away."GO TO HELL!" Irwin growled seeing how he didn't turn back.

He looked up only to see Billy again, but he had a cold, evil stare for him. He smiled evilly, or as some would say more demonic. He took a step, and the ground shook. Irwin felt like he was choking and drowning. He saw Billy smirking,"**_What's wrong... scared about drowning? _**" He laughed evilly and darkly. He disappeared leaving as scared Irwin. Drowning was his wrost fear, and he knew that Billy didn't know that. So he wondered.

Jimmy dodged Anderson's hits with a ax. Anderson smiled evilly,"**WHAT'S WRONG! CAN'T KILL YOUR BEST-FRIEND! Someones is going to die...**" He looked back at Mandy's body, she was out cold seeing the creature almost out. He had to make Jimmy's death fast."**I didn't kill you that day though...**" Anderson said to Jimmy, while swinging. Jimmy fumed with anger. He sweep Anderson off of his feet, grabbing the ax and swinging for Anderson's head(It's easier this way. You know they don't have their bodies is sharing bodies with Irwin, Mandy, and Billy. So no confusion please), but he dodged by an inch."**My... no it was that girl parents who did you in. But I told them that's why. YOU DESERVED TO DIE EITHER WAY!**" He kicked the ax out of hands of Jimmy. He socked in the face then throwing him into the wall. He smiled again, feeling that his host is almost close to Mandy.

Billy saw Mandy sitting on the ground looking at Sileen. Sileen looked at Billy she smiled, making Mandy look back."Billy... how did you come back alive?" She asked sternly. He hugged her tightly. She sighed seeing something else was more important.

"Mandy you have to accept Sileen as your demon forever... if not you will have a demon grow inside of you and take over you." He said sadly."Please... don't wait so long as I did, accept her. Then say these words..." He went to her ear and whispered the words.

Mandy looked at her holy demon. She sighed sadly, but grabbed the chains."****By the Hellism gates, with all the sins, I let in the darkness to my soul. I let everything that isn't holy in and the holy I curse away, I release my demon to taint and twist. Now release Sileen.****" Sileen smiled moving from chains as they broke off.

"It time for me to play." She chuckled darkly, disappearing. She left the two teens by themselves.

They looked behind themselves and saw Irwin. Irwin was breathing heavily, the ceremony was ruined, and he lost everything. He walked to them, with a ominous glow to him. He growled angrily, his human features basically faded away. Mandy grabbed Billy and ran down their mind with Irwin hot on their trail. Billy looked at Mandy's memories, dreams, and then her nightmare. He stopped dead in his tracks and Mandy looked at Billy and not her nightmare. Billy walked up to the cage and saw himself, he was smirking at him and then Mandy."**Billy, I see you brought my bitch.**" He chuckled darkly, standing up. Billy flinch when he felt the unholiness of himself.

Billy closed his eyes."Your my inner demon. Mandy... your nightmare can happen for real... cause he's real." He shook as he saw himself go into him. Mandy looked at him... she saw his inner demon go into him. She turned away breathing heavily wishing she was dead. She saw Irwin growling at her lustfully. Mandy felt her heart race. Irwin took a step, then Billy, just smiled at him, but his eyes were hazy and clouded over with hate, and want for causing hatred, pain and suffering."Fucker, don't take another step, cause I am serious. She is my girl, my love, my bitch. My girlfriend."

Irwin took another step ignoring Billy's threat about coming closer. He wasn't going to lose Mandy neither. This wasn't going to happen not on his watch, never."Why should I. You got everything first. That first kiss with her, that first date with her wasn't even really. But how on earth, hell and heaven you got her. The most sexiest, demonic girls you can know... how?" He clenched his fists tightly, hating that he lost again."THEN YOU GET A DEMON FIRST! WHAT THE HELL!" He ran towards Billy, but only to get socked in the face by him.

Anderson smirked, looking at the shadows and saw his host kicking Irwin's ass. Jimmy looked at Anderson. He grabbed Jimmy's head and slammed down to the ground. He looked at Sileen smirking."**You wanna finish the rest. Be my guest.**" He chuckled as she took the offer, kicked him in the crotch. Then the face till you can hear a crack in the skull.

She got in his face."The thing is I liked how Anderson touched me. Your a scum of this earth and in hell. Just like your sick host. De javu right?" He nodded dying slowly."Anderson send him to the ninth level hell please."

Anderson shook his head."**Jimmy, by the sins you down in past and present life, condemn you to be Irwin's permanent demon. As of now you too, will spend rest of past lives going through the nine levels forever. No get out of my sight.**" He grinned when he saw fire burn Jimmy to a crisp. And pulled his soul down with Irwin's.

Billy looked at Irwin scream for Mandy's help after she kicked his ass. She shook her head."Irwin... go too hell." She said that as he disappeared crying. Billy hugged her tightly as his inner demon faded as a mere thought.

He looked at her happily."It's over! It's finally over." He saw Mandy disappeared, and saw Anderson eating a muffin."How the hell did get that muffin. Anderson smirked sending Billy back, and locking a door on something... something bad though.

He woke up in the forest, seeing Mandy sitting by him, looking at the moon. He sighed by the beautiful sight before him. His girlfriend, Mandy."I love you." was all he said as he took a rest. Mandy rolled her eyes annoyingly, but a somewhat of a smile, hearing Sileen sing quietly.

_ WOO 20 CHAPTERS I REACH THY GOAL!_

_Yes I know this took forever!_

_Was it wroth it. You want a good story or a crappy one? I suggest the first one._

_Well epilogue next. It might be short, because my brain is basically drain right at the moment._

_Drathwill I swear to you I will have your request so no freaking out._

_I might do a kirby and Jiggly puff story or I don't know maybe a sonic story. Unless someone have yet another request._

_THANK YOU for being kind, nice and sticking with me through this story. _

_Remember this was also for you! I write to please, entertain, and maybe some humor in your life. _

_THANKS AGAIN!_


	20. Dark Stranger: Doyle

_Last Chapter_

_Epilogue. Then Darthwill3 your request up next!_

_Not sure what else to do though, maybe like just like another oneshot or something like that_

_Or might take a break from writing my stories._

_Now crying when I am gone. Kay._

_ Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Billy was playing his game, while Mandy was reading a book. Things been their kind of normal that's until something underworldly happens. Still in their books normal. Billy looked at the time then at Mandy."Uh... Mandy aren't you suppose to be home now? It is still a school night." Mandy looked at Billy, grabbing her jacket, and pocket knife. Billy to himself seeing how she was very cautious around instead the other way around. She looked at him. He could of sworn he saw a smile.<p>

"Billy lets go on a walk." Billy felt his heart jumped, and heard Anderson barfing up a storm. He growled at his demon. Despite Anderson and Sileen being with them nothing weird has happen. Anderson has stopped causing Billy grief, most of the time. Billy was glad that he wasn't alone now, and had Mandy with him. He stood and grabbed her walking out of his house.

As the time went by, Mandy had to be piggy back by Billy. He smiled more seeing how she was asleep.'Mandy I love you so very much.' He grinned widely, but only to here someone called his name. He swallowed hard, he knew it wasn't Anderson cause he could hear him snore like a wildebeest. He stopped darting his eyes back and forth. He whispered quietly under the full moon light.

A figure that looked like him smiling a crooked smile."**_Billy... Hello. My name is Doyle that means dark stranger, or you can call me Khalida that mean immortal._**" He chuckled darkly,"_**Many many evil dark names for me but my favorite name that I was called was Lucifer.**_" He walked back into the shadow, leaving a trail of sin behind of him. It made Billy's skin crawl. He felt like he was choking by smoke of brimstone and fire.

Billy heard Anderson telling him to run he did. Not looking back holding Mandy tightly. Doyle watch them closely licking his lips in lust and longing for destruction.

_Yup, I am not writing after Darthwill3 request and My second story for Regular show._

_I am not quitting Fanfic, just taking a well deserve break. _

_Don't hate, kill, hurt, harrassed, beat, call mean names to me._

_THANK YOU! If anything I might have epic stories for you!_

_Or unless you have any request._

_SENDING YOU GUESS LOVE AND PEACE! XD_


End file.
